


The Prince and The Pauper

by 78meg9



Series: The Prince and the Pauper [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince and the Pauper, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/pseuds/78meg9
Summary: When Prince Feliciano goes missing, it is up to a poor servant boy Romano to step in to take his place and thwart an evil plan to take over the kingdom. However, falling in love was something neither one anticipated. Based off Barbie's Princess and the Pauper.





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to put this story I wrote on Ao3 so that it could get some attention. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing!

For the Prince Feliciano Vargas, life was easy.

When he woke up in the morning, all he had to do was ring the bell at the side of his bed and a maid would run in with every king of food imaginable. Scrambled eggs, pork, bacon, delicious fruit. Sometimes even spaghetti with Alfredo sauce. He didn't have to lift a finger to get ready for the day, with servants tripping over themselves to pick out his clothes and dress him.

Yes, life was easy, but he hated it.

All day he was pampered and groomed, and all day he was forced to sit in too big castle with a tutor who loved to teach him about meaningless things- like how to eat his food properly or the correct way to address a letter. And when he was free from all of that, there was always trade to negotiate or problems that his people needed fixing. He, of course, was never the one that the people talked too. They instead looked right over Feliciano to his mother, Queen Katerina, who was the one really running the show.

Feliciano never got to  _do_  anything. And right now, sitting in the throne room surrounded by nobles who loved to look disapproving, Feliciano was so bored he could die.

"Your Majesty?" One of the more prominent nobles asked, raising his voice so that the distracted prince could stop daydreaming for once. "What do you think?"

Feliciano immediately straightened. "Think- about what?"

The noble who addressed him sighed. "Which colors for the masquerade ball week? Should they be red and white, or green and white?"

"I like all three" Feliciano said, looking at the flags the man held in his hands. Next to him, on her throne, his mother coughed. "What do you think, mother?"

"I think" The queen said. "That red and white are lovely colors." The nobles nodded approvingly before she snapped, "Lovely colors if we were holding up a surrender flag at war! Green and white, as always."

The nobles, like puppets on strings, immediately agreed, looking a little worried for their heads. Feliciano was no better, shrinking into his chair like he was. "Green  _is_  my favorite color" He muttered to the collar of his shirt.

"Of course it it, dear. That's why I chose it after all." The queen patted his knee in an affectionate gesture, but the touch just seemed to hold him to the chair like a ball and chain. His mother meant well, Feliciano knew, but still there were sometimes that she even scared him.

Nobles continued to come through the throne room, directing questions toward the queen and her son for a final verdict. It was hours before Feliciano finally began to look attentive again. The sun was almost completely over the castle. That meant it was almost time for his favorite part of the day- his tutoring session with his favorite person in the world

But before Feliciano could escape his duties, the queen stopped him. "Dear, before you leave for your lessons, I have something very important I'd like to discuss with you"

Feliciano nodded, sitting up. "Is it good thing?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

His mother smiled. "Good for the kingdom my dear!"

Oh no. Dread welled up and Feliciano lost a touch of his happy demeanor. After years of hearing that phrase, he knew he wasn't going to like what comes next. But his mother continued, oblivious to her son's distress. "Now, as you know these have been some troubling times since your father has gone missing. I fear to say our treasury has run almost completely dry. But, I have received word that King Carriedo of Spain is looking for a suitor for his son, Antonio."

"Oh!" Feliciano sighed, relived. He knew Antonio. When he was very little, Queen Katerina had taken him to visit Spain and he stayed at the royal court for two months. In that time, he had gotten to know the prince and his friends, Sir Francis Bonnefoy, the prince's adviser from France, and Gilbert Belishment, a knight in training. They were a little mean toward the four year old to be honest, but Feliciano really enjoyed their company.

However, distracted on his little trip down memory lane, Feliciano didn't understand why his mother was bringing this up.

"Feliciano" The queen snapped, dragging him back down to earth. "I accepted the offer for you. In a week's time, Prince Antonio -soon to be king mind you- will arrive to hopefully choose you to marry."

Something in the back of his mind screamed and Feliciano froze. "You offered?" He asked, horrified. "You accepted?"

"Of course I did. The merger between our two kingdoms will certainly do a world of good for our economic problems. You can thank me later" Queen Katerina straightened her back with a smile. "I always choose best for you and the kingdom, and I expect you to do the same. Now run along to your lessons. Ludwig does not like it when you're late, as you well know"

Feliciano tried to move and speak at the same time, but he could accomplish neither. "Mother-"

"This is not open for discussion" His mother snapped. "Now off with you." There was nothing Feliciano could do but scuttle away, horror clouding his mind.

[=]

"You're late", was the first thing to greet Feliciano when he arrived at his lessons. His stupor broke and a smile immediately came over his face.

"I'm always late, silly!" He chirped, forgetting his troubles temporarily. Ludwig, his personal tutor and best friend, sighed and shook his head.

"That is not an excuse. And if you plan on being late  _and_ distracted, then you can forget about going on the trip I have planned for today."

"Trip?" Feliciano asked. "To town? Please tell me we're going to town!"

"We might be" Ludwig said. "If we just get through the schedule. I don't suppose you have your books on you?"

Feliciano stopped to check his person, acting as if his supplies were tucked into the waist of his trousers. When no such thing turned up, he shrugged his shoulders. "Nope"

Ludwig sighed, but began the lesson anyway. Feliciano tried to pay attention- he really did- but what his mother had said had him distracted in less than a minute.

Feliciano didn't like to worry about things. But marrying someone he didn't love! That was where he drew the line. It was even worse when he compared this problem to another one he had been having.

It seemed, unbeknownst to him, Feliciano had started to develop a small crush towards his tutor. He paused to watch Ludwig as he spoke, lost in sciences and mathematics that went far over Feliciano's head. Ludwig stood with a regal air to him, rigid like a military general, but Feliciano knew from experience that Ludwig could be very kind and gentle at times. His blond hair was slicked back, showing off his square jaw and stern blue eyes.

Feliciano could get lost in those eyes.

But thinking of Ludwig just made him feel guilty. He didn't want to marry someone else. He knew his mother meant well, but Ludwig was nobility. He was strong and self-assured, he easily possessed the qualities a good king should have. Maybe if Feliciano ever had the guts to tell his mother, she would accept it and the entire kingdom could be happy. But due to his cowardly nature, he doubted he would ever be able to do it.

It took Ludwig twenty minutes of straight lecturing to realize he had lost Feliciano's attention completely (at least, his attention toward academic pursuits), and twenty more minutes after that to realize that it was futile to keep going on.

"Alright" Ludwig finally relented. "Since this is obviously going no where, grab your cloak"

"Why?" Feliciano asked, confused.

Ludwig smiled. "Because we're taking a trip into town."

At the mention of his favorite pass time, Felciano jumped out of his seat. "Really? Oh thank you! This is so amazing" He exclaimed, jumping around in a little happy dance. It was rare he was allowed into town due to his mother's protective nature, and Feliciano had learned to treasure those moments.

"One thing first" Ludwig made his way to Feliciano and put his hands on the prince who was bouncing up and down at an alarming rate. "Promise me you will try to be less distracted when we're out? That means no begging for sweets, no breaking any of my rules that are for your safety, and most importantly: no leaving the carriage. Promise?"

Feliciano grinned his best Cheshire grin. "I promise!"

[=]

The carriage ride was long and bumpy, with most of it spent with Ludwig being clutched onto by an excited and terrified Feliciano. They had chosen to go with less guards and in the only carriage without the Vargas family's emblem on the side.

"Incognito" Ludwig had explained.

Feliciano couldn't care less about subtly. He loved being surrounded by his people, all of whom adored him. Not to mention he had Ludwig by his side. What could go wrong?

                                                           [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/39368392152/in/dateposted-public/)

The scenery blurred as the carriage passed through the small town surrounding the castle gates. They were going a little fast for Feliciano's liking, but he didn't complain. As they neared the market square however, the carriage began to slow down until it all but completely stopped.

"What's the problem?" Ludwig muttered, sitting up so that he could see through the carriages' windows. "Why are we stopped?"

Feliciano, too, got up so he could see out better. It wasn't hard to figure out that a crowd had formed in the square, blocking any sort of path large enough for a carriage and two horses. The prince craned his neck, eager to see what all the commotion was about.

"Is it a circus performer?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "It shouldn't be. There are no such caravans passing through this month. I think I hear music though. It's probably some sort of singing group-"

"A singing group?" Feliciano gasped, his eyes sparklingly.

Immediately Ludwig attempted to back track."I meant it's probably nothing interesting-" But it was too late. Feliciano had already opened the door and disappeared into the crowd. "Mien Gott" Ludwig cursed, reverting back into his native tongue.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was trying to force his way to the very front of the surprisingly pushy crowd. He was following the music, which seemed to get more and more enchanting as he went. He was only so close to the front however before the crowd surged and he was shoved hard into someone.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl he had knocked into stumbled but recovered herself before she could fall. "That's alright" She said, waving her hands in a 'no harm no foul' gesture. "The crowd to hear the Sirens is always a little forceful."

"The Sirens?" Feliciano asked, trying to stand on his toes to see over the heads of everyone in front of him. "Is that where the music's coming from?"

The girl gawked at him. "You've never heard of the Sirens? But they're amazing! I suppose it can't be helped though, they only come every so often. We're super lucky they've come through this year."

Feliciano nodded. It made sense that he'd never heard of them; traveling singers never came into the castle. It was considered terribly uncouth. Instead, they had trained professionals elected to the court. Honestly, none he had ever heard were as good at the Sirens.

The two stood next to each other in silence, drinking in the last of the songs. It was a while before the soft melody came to a stop and the crowd began to disperse. It wasn't until it was just the two of them in the square that Feliciano stopped to look at the girl he had run into. She had blond hair cut to her shoulders, and a green ribbon tied around her head. He also realized with some shock she was a good two inches taller than him.

At the same time, the girl was staring at Feliciano. But instead of a quick glance over, she was scrutinizing every part of him and with each passing moment, she seemed to get more and more puzzled.

"It's so weird." She finally said, making eye contact. "You look scarily like my friend."

"Who's that?" Feliciano asked.

The girl smiled. "His name's Romano. Actually, you know what? He's got to see you- you two look like twins I swear. Come on!" She reached out to grip his arm before practically dragging him through the crowd.

Feliciano looked backwards, torn on deciding what to do. Ludwig didn't want him to leave the carriage, much less go off with a stranger. He was probably looking for him at that moment. But at the same time, this was the first exciting thing to happen to him in a long time.

A little longer wouldn't hurt.


	2. The Pauper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino meets a familiar looking stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly is a godsend. Notice: Chapters will be posted in such a way that this story will be complete by 2018 :D

For Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, life was hell. There was no rest for him. Living the life of an embroider to pay off a debt his parents gave him was not easy. Every day he worked until his fingers felt like they were about to fall off, and the next day he would do the same thing again.

The only good thing was that his best friend, Bella, had to suffer with him but today even  _she_  had the day off.

"God damn it" Romano swore, pricking his finger when he pulled a needle through the vest he was sewing too fast. A pinprick of blood welled up, and Romano watched in dismay as it dripped onto the pure white fabric he was working with.

"Noooo, please this isn't happening!" Romano scrambled up, looking around for the water bucket. He plugged the fabric into the ice cold water, scrubbing furiously. But it did nothing for the small red splotch. The vest was ruined.

He threw it to the floor angrily. Now he had to start from scratch, and there was no more white fabric. Not to mention he had to dispose of the trashed vest before Madame Albetta could see it.

Madame Albetta was the woman who ran the embroidery shop Romano was forced to work in. She also happened to be the woman his parents had given him up to so that he could live through childhood. Romano himself didn't remember much of his parents, but he was certain they loved him more than to let him rot in this hell hole.

However, whenever he said something to the Madame, she would immediately scowl and recite the story of how she found him, a poor freezing child on her doorstep, with nothing but a note in his hand.

Romano laid his head down on his work bench. He was stuck here. All he wanted was a break. Was that too much to ask for? The thrum of his pounding head sounded like a lullaby, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

[=]

It was Madame Albetta's nasally voice that woke up him up.

"You worthless child! Another week's worth of fabric- ruined! And you sleep ontop of your mistakes. Despicable!" There was a sharp kick at his leg and Romano startled awake. "Get up!"

"Stop yelling!" He shouted, staggering to his feet. "I didn't mean to ruin it or fall asleep- it was an accident!"

"There are no accidents in your line of work" Madame Albetta sneered. "And to think I was coming to deliver the design for the queen's new dress!"

Romano scowled. "You wouldn't let me work on it anyway. That's Bella's job."

"That's true" Madame agreed. "And I'm starting to letting you work on clothing at all is a horrible mistake on my part." She sighed, looking like her next words truly hurt her. "To make up for this, I think it's fitting for another year to be added to your contract."

"What?" Romano protested. "You can't do that! I've already paid off more than half!"

Madame Albetta grinned. "Well, you should have thought of that before you ruined  _another_  vest." She turned on her heels and stocked out of the room, locking the door as she did.

Romano screamed in frustration. Another year? He couldn't last another minute. He didn't realize that he was crying until a loud bang startled him into sitting up

"Who's there?" He yelled, wiping his face clean of tears as he did. Another bang sounded, and Romano realized it was knocking. Someone was knocking on the small window above his head; the only source of light in small dingy room.

Romano clamored up onto his desk to see through. He could vaguely make out a face pressed against the glass, watching him.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He said, shouting a little so that she could hear him. "That's really creepy."

"Come out!" Bella shouted back. "I want you to meet someone!"

Romano snorted. "No thank you. Meeting people is not my  _forte,_ and I'm not in the mood"

"Oh come on" Bella knocked once again for good measure. "He's nice. You're locked in, aren't you? Climb up through the window and I'll finish whatever Madame Albetta threw at you today"

"For real?" Romano asked, skeptical. He really didn't want to finish the vest.

"For real"

"Fine" Unlatching the window, Romano put his hand on the ledge and hoisted himself up. There was just enough wiggle room the slide through. When he surfaced, Romano took his first real look at the outdoors that he had had all day.

The sun was closing in on the treetops, which meant it was almost sundown. A golden glow bathed everything in its yellows and reds, warming Romano's face and hands. He could get used to just standing outside.

Romano also got his first look at the boy Bella wanted him to meet.

He had auburn brown hair, with an odd curl that jutted out to the left. His eyes were honey brown that seemed want to close all the time. He was slender and wore a green cloak that wrapped around his whole body, practically swallowing him. And most shockingly: He looked exactly like Romano.

There were differences of course. The color of their eyes, Romano's hair was a little darker, the boy was a little shorter, but if he didn't know better he would say he was looking at his reflection.

Bella grinned at both of their expressions, dancing a little in Romano's peripheral vision. "See? I told you! You look like twins!"

                                             [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/25528656068/in/dateposted-public/)

The boy was the first to recover. "You look just like me!" He smiled too, growing more and more excited until words finally tumbled from his mouth. "This is so cool! Wait until I show Ludwig, he'll be  _so_  freaked out that he'll-"

"Wait a fucking second" Romano interrupted. "Who the hell  _are_  you? This is too weird."

"Oh!" The boy straightened suddenly, taking on an almost regal pose. "My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas the First, prince and heir to the throne of Italy. It's nice to meet you, Romano!"

He grinned at the both of them, but Romano and Bella had frozen. They shared a panicked look. "You're Prince Feliciano?" Bella whispered, suddenly unsure of herself.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he started to make quick hand gestures before his mouth caught up with his mind. "Oh no, please don't treat me all differently now! I'm the prince, but right now I'm just visiting the town  _in-cog-nito_ "

The way he sounded out each syllable made Romano think that he didn't actually know what the word meant, but he ignored it. "You're still royalty." He said. "And we're... not"

The prince grinned. "Of course not, especially in those clothes!"

Romano's face colored at the comment. He tugged at his tattered vest self consciously. Sure, he didn't have any money that Madame Albetta hadn't taken, but he still thought he dressed nicely for someone of his status.

"But I still want to hang out with you guys." Feliciano continued. "You seem fun!"

"Yeah, fun" Romano agreed.

"And," Feliciano said. "It's not every day we get to meet our twin!"

"We're not twins" Romano scoffed, looking to Bella for confirmation. She laughed, shaking her head.

"You're pretty damn close!"

"In fact," Feliciano exclaimed. "You're just like me!"

"No I'm not" Romano scowled at his feet. He wasn't like a prince at all.

But Feliciano was relentless. "Sure you are! I bet you want to be anywhere but here. I feel just like that in the castle- like I'm trapped."

"Really?" Romano looked at him skeptically. "Then you have no idea what it feels like to be trapped."

"Nuh uh. Next week, I'm going to have to get married to someone I don't even  _love_. If that's not what's it's like to have eternally caged, then I'll never know"

Romano rolled his eyes. "The you don't have any idea. I'm an indentured servant. I'll spend my whole life trying to pay off a debt.

Feliciano's mouth dropped open. "Really?"

"Really" Bella confirmed. "And with how much he complains you'd think he was actually shackled there"

"It's hard!" Romano defended. "Knowing you'll never be able to make your own life choices. Knowing that there's someone you don't even like constantly around you-"

He frowned at Feliciano, realization creeping in on him. "Okay, so maybe you are just like me."

To his credit, Feliciano began to jump around. Romano had the vague feeling like a musical number was upon him. But thankfully, he didn't start singing. "I knew it! So, Romano, since we're so alike, and I've never been here before, do you mind showing me around?"

"That isn't even related-"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Nodding at Bella, Romano led the trio around the streets he knew so well. The baker's, the blacksmith's, the old cottage on the outskirts of the city. Feliciano got the 'I'm a new tourist' lightning speed tour, which was the best Romano could figure.

Occasionally, Bella lead them astray, like to meet her two brothers who worked are merchants. The oldest, Lars, was away on some trading expedition, but the younger of the two was more than happy to say hi.

"And this-" Romano finally said. "Is the old mine."

"Whoa!" Feliciano exclaimed, stepping a little too close to the boarded up opening. "I know this place. This is where we used to get all our precious metal exports until the gold ran out"

Bella peered over the wooden boards blocking the view. "Spooky. Lars used to work here until it was shut down. He used to say that at night, there were phantom mining noises when no one was in the mine"

Feliciano immediately backed up, tripping over himself and Romano to get away.

"Hey watch it!" Romano shouted. He couldn't keep his balance however and fell. "Goddamn, that really hurt"

"You never said it was haunted!" Feliciano accused.

"That's because it isn't! It's just tall tales, little stories made up so little sisters wouldn't go in the mines at night"

"Are you implying that my brother would lie to keep me safe?" Bella actually looked angry, with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. But she brightened almost immediately. "Yeah probably."

"See?" Romano sat up, shoving Feliciano off. "Nothing to be scared of"

"Oh" And just like that, Feliciano jumped to his feet, completely unafraid. "Then let's go in!"

Romano gave a mean-spirited laugh. "Haha- no. It's still really fucking dangerous, with cave-ins and all. But regardless, this is the end of the tour."

"Aww" Feliciano whined. "That was short"

"Yeah, well it's a small town." Romano staggered to his feet, shaking the dirt off his clothes. He looked around and realized for the first time how dark it had gotten. "Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be like, staying with someone or something?"

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked, confused.

"I mean it's getting dark. I don't think you could last on the street all night."

"Oh!" Feliciano looked around wildly. "Oh no, this is really bad. I promised Ludwig I wouldn't leave and I did anyway!" He started to move frantically like he couldn't decide to start running away or stay put.

"Whoa, calm down!" Romano said. He held out his hands as if to settle him, but it just made Feliciano jerk away. "Here, I'll help you find whoever you're blabbering on about. Bella, can you cover for me?"

"Yeah, sure" Bella agreed. "I promised to help you out anyway"

"Come on" Romano reached for Feliciano's arm and started to tug him along. "Let's go"

[=]

"It's a carriage with green curtains" Feliciano was saying. They continued to weave between the occasional passersby. "It was in the square when I left."

"Does it have a scary looking German guy near it?" Romano asked suddenly, something catching his eye

"Ludwig?" Feliciano tried to look where Romano was pointing. He smiled happily before he realized that Ludwig was not going to be thrilled with him when he got back. Before he could turn and start running as fast as he could, Ludwig spotted them. He shouted something unintelligible, before stalking toward the two.

"Oh no" Feliciano muttered. Romano bristled in response. He wasn't loving the idea of being cornered by someone who was obviously a lot bigger than he was.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig was close enough so that he could be heard, and he did not look happy. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere! I had three rules- three! And even then you couldn't listen"

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano wailed. "I was just curious!"

Ludwig came into range and Romano frowned at him. "Back away, you're freaking him out"

"And who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"This is Romano!" Feliciano supplied helpfully. He stopped cowering and ran to Ludwig's side. "Romano, this is Ludwig"

"Very well. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ludwig greeted. But Romano wasn't so gracious.

"Please don't talk to me"

Ludwig frowned, and Feliciano laughed. "Don't be silly Romano! Ludwig's nice!"

"You were afraid of him ten seconds ago" Romano retorted.

"Well yeah," Feliciano said like it was obvious. "But Ludwig would never hurt me!"

Romano looked between for a second before relenting "Whatever. Look, I have a job I have to get back too before my boss finds out I'm missing and murders me so..."

He turned to go before Feliciano grabbed his arm. "Wait! I want to give you something!"

Romano turned around, half hoping to see the prince holding a bag of precious jewels or gold that would pay off his eternal debt and then some, but that was not the case. Instead, Feliciano pressed a cross the size of his palm into his hand.

"If you ever need me, or Ludwig, just show a castle guard this. They'll understand" Feliciano said, smiling like he had just given Romano the world.

"Uh... thanks" Romano tucked the cross into his pocket. "Well, see ya."

"Bye!" Feliciano exclaimed.

Romano turned around for the final time, walking away without looking back. He had a long night of work ahead of him after all.


	3. The Fiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes some poor life choices and Feliciano meets a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't despair, Arthur's no bad guy. He's just trying to make that pay grade

The next morning, Feliciano woke up in a good mood.

Not even the lecture from Ludwig on the way home could dampen his spirit. Besides, he had given it some thought, and he realized that if he came up with some other way to save the kingdom- then he wouldn't have to get married at all!

But someone else in the castle was not so happy.

Arthur Kirkland was livid. "Married? The prince is getting married? To whom?"

His minions both started talking at once, producing an incoherent answer. Arthur rolled his eyes. This is why you shouldn't use black magic to produce minions; you get brainless fools.

Finally, the brighter of the two sorted her thoughts out enough to be understood. "To Prince Antonio, sir, of Spain"

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed. He had thought it was bad, but this was worse. Prince Antonio of Spain- damn that man.

When he had returned from his long journey to search for wealth and prosperity for the kingdom, he did not anticipate to hear that the queen had made an executive decision without him, her trusty adviser. And if Prince Feliciano was going to be married to that fool, all his plans, all his work to rise to power in the past years he had lived in the bloody kingdom, would be for not.

He couldn't let that happen.

"I need a plan" Arthur snapped, massaging his head. "If this wedding goes through, my sponsor will kill me. You two!" He pointed at his minions, who immediately started running amuck, trying to please their master. "Start brainstorming!"

"Kill the prince!" The first minion shouted, looking quite pleased with herself.

"No!" The other one interjected. Arthur wished he had given them names. "Fill the castle with grape jelly!"

Well, as usual, the two were no help.

"I'm screwed" He moaned into his hands.

Suddenly, Arthur cocked his head to the side as if someone, or something, was whispering to him. "Kidnap Prince Feliciano..." He muttered in a voice that wasn't his own.

And just like that, his trance broke and he jumped to his feet. "I've got it!" He cried. "I'll kidnap the prince!"

His minions stared at him and he scowled. "What are you standing there for? Write this down!" The two scrambled to find an inkwell and paper, something that wasn't scarce in Arthur's basement lair which was filled with magic runes, spell books, and the occasional mythical animal.

"Once the prince has gone spontaneously missing," Arthur started. "and the kingdom gives up hope, I'll miraculously find him. The queen will be so grateful she'll offer her son's hand in marriage. After all, how could she possibly refuse?"

Arthur gave a self-satisfied smile, waiting for the applause. When none came, he sent his minions a pointed look.

Thankfully, they got the idea.

"Oh! Very good master!"

"Such genius!"

Arthur grinned. "Now I just have a little task for the two of you"

[=]

Feliciano was the first to the throne room that morning, running the entire way. He was hardly out of breath thanks to his family's natural gift for running toward things they want and away from things they didn't.

"Mother!" He called, bursting into the room. "I need to speak with-"

"Darling!" His mother exclaimed, cutting him off quickly. "You're just in time to meet our guests. I present Prince Antonio of Spain and his adviser Francis Bonnefoy. They traveled a long way to be here"

Feliciano froze. They were here, already. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry and his eyes stung. Across the room, both young men turned to inspect the Italian Prince. Feliciano stared right back.

                                                    [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/27621916199/in/dateposted-public/)

Antonio was taller than Feliciano remembered, and more muscular too. The last time Feliciano had seen him, he always wore commoners clothes, but now he had fully adopted the proper attire of a prince. His hair was dark brown and curly, but his green eyes sparkled the same as ever. His smile, too, was exactly the same.

Feliciano couldn't stand to look at him.

Instead, he turned his attention to Francis.

He looked like more of a man than before. It was probably the little stubble of a beard he let grow. His hair was still long, but at least he wore pants. Feliciano shuddered. No more accidental flashing.

The queen, unfortunately, noticed the way he couldn't make eye contact and ushered him over.

"Feli, dear, come sit near me." She beamed at their guests. "All formal introductions will be made at dinner. But for now, let's play catch up, shall we? Antonio, how is your father?"

Francis coughed, mumbling something to Antonio. Antonio waved him off.

"My father is fine, thank you. And how is your husband, Queen Katerina?"

The room fell silent, all eyes on the prince, but Francis jumped to cover Antonio's mistake. "I'm terribly sorry, your majesty. King-  _Prince_  Antonio misspoke. He did not mean anything by it"

"No, no. That's alright" The queen forgave. She glanced at Feliciano like he was the cause of the problem. "Not everyone knows I'm afraid. To answer your question, Antonio; the king has been missing for quite some time."

"That's horrible," Antonio said. "I had no idea." It might have been the lighting, but to Feliciano, he looked a little red.

"Yes, well, there is nothing we can do about it now." Queen Katerina continued. "Just hold on for happier times, yes? And what is happier than a wedding?"

Feliciano coughed. He had hoped she wouldn't bring that up.

The queen ignored him. "No matter! I'm certain you would like to spend some quality time with my son, correct?"

Antonio looked at Feliciano curiously, like he held the answer to something he desperately needed but didn't want to ask about. "I certainly would"

"Fantastic. Feliciano, show Antonio the gardens, would you?

Feliciano tried to smile, but it felt strained. "Of course" He hopped off his throne and began toward the gardens. "This way"

[=]

"It's been a long time since I last saw you!" Antonio was saying. "What was it, thirteen years? Fourteen?"

"I can't remember" Feliciano admitted. He tried to avoid Antonio's gaze but it was hard. He felt guilty looking at him.

"Well, it's cool to see how much you've grown up!" Antonio exclaimed. "The last time I saw you, you were still wearing that silly traditional dress."

Feliciano cracked a smile. "The dresses weren't that silly. You and Francis wore them!"

"I never wore one." Antonio defended. "It's just an Italian thing I think"

Feliciano almost managed a laugh. That was until he saw a glimpse of Ludwig through one of the big castle windows. The sight made his heart constrict and he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Antonio asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing." Antonio continued to stare at him, perhaps expecting a long drawn out answer with maps and diagrams, and Feliciano relented. "Do you ever wish that you didn't have to do what's good for your kingdom?"

Antonio furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I just- I mean- nevermind." Somehow, Feliciano knew that explaining this all to Antonio wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Oh" The two lapsed into silence. They continued on for a while like that, until they finally reached the end of the gardens and Feliciano found his excuse to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tonight at dinner," Antonio said.

Feliciano nodded. "That you will"

Antonio gave one last smile toward him, before leaning down to kiss Feliciano on the cheek.

Feliciano froze. His cheek burned from where Antonio had kissed him. Horror welled up in his stomach. He wanted to scream no, he wanted to tell Antonio that he couldn't go through with the wedding. But he couldn't say anything

"I have to go!" Feliciano finally managed, before turning on his heels and running away.

[=]

Moping around wasn't Feliciano's strong suit, but he was getting better and better at it. So far he had spent the last three hours buried under a mountain of pillows.

Hiding from his problems and munching on smuggled chocolates; that was the best he could do about his situation. He did the same thing when his mother came to tell him that his father was never coming back. Until then there was hope that King Romulus would be found. Until now, there had been hope that he could be happy.

"Meow"

Sniffing, Feliciano picked his head up. "What is it, Bacio?"

His kitten mewled in response, prowling in front of his bedroom door. He picked his paw up to scratch the wood.

"You want to leave too, huh?" Feliciano struggled to move through all his comfort items. "I guess you deserve what I can't have"

The kitten shook its head. Probably as if to say, 'don't be so melodramatic'. But as soon as the door was opened, he ran out at top speed.

Feliciano watched him go, tears pricking behind his eyelids. He turned to curl back under the covers before a screech ripped through the corridor.

"Bacio?" He called out tentatively. Silence greeted him. Maybe everything was alright?

But just as he thought that hissing and screeching picked up tenfold. It sounded like a cat fight. Feliciano's hand shook and he backed up. He was scared to see what was out there. He wanted to call out to Ludwig for help, to go see what had happened, but before he could, Feliciano realized he couldn't face him.

He had to stop relying on Ludwig because one day, sometime soon, he wouldn't be able to be around him without breaking down.

Steeling himself up, Feliciano took a step down the hall. "Bacio? Here kitty!"

No running kitten feet. "Bacio!"

Feliciano ventured out into the hallway, calling out every few minutes. Down the great stairs, into an empty throne room. The sounds got louder as he went. Finally, he was certain Bacio was right behind the large family tapestry that hung on the south wall.

If he stopped to think about it, he would realize that there shouldn't have been anything behind the fabric, but Feliciano rarely stopped to think.

He reached out a shaking hand and threw back the tapestry-

Suddenly, pain exploded in the back of his head and his vision went dark. The last thing Feliciano saw was two identical faces, grinning down at him.


	4. The Faux-Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano has a Fright, Ludwig teaches a pauper how to be a prince, and Antonio gets rejected part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening: To Be a Princess from Barbie's Princess and the Pauper
> 
> Edit: Guys I went through and added illustrations to each chapter. They aren't much, but I wanted to give this fic a little something it didn't have on FF.net   
> I hope you guys like it! I might consider adding more :P

Deep in the heart of town, Romano was struggling to fall asleep.

True to her word, Bella had finished the work Madame Albetta had piled onto him, and he was free to go to bed early for once in his life. But sleep didn't come.

He kept looking at the dark cross he held in his palm. If he used it, he could escape Madame Albetta's. Feliciano would help him, he was sure of it.

But could he just leave? If what the Madame had said was true, then his parents really did owe her money. It was his responsibility to pay it off, no matter how much he hated it. Not to mention, if he left, what would happen to Bella? Her workload would increase ten-fold.

Romano groaned into his hands. He didn't know what to do. Maybe some fresh air would help.

The front door was locked, which came as no surprise. Instead, Romano resorted to climbing through the window. Vaguely, he wondered if this was what his life would be like from then on. Sneaking through the window like a grounded teenager.

The night air was freezing cold. Romano wished he brought a cloak of some sort to keep himself warm, but he settled for rubbing his arms to keep out the chill.

Standing on a dark street at night should have scared him, but he was used to it. Nothing could scare him, he was a strong, big, buff  _man_  and-

Who was that?

A dark figure on the corner of the street stopped, looking straight at Romano. He was tall, he was buff, he sent shivers down Romano's spine. Romano immediately took a defensive position.

"Who's there?"

The figure didn't reply. He just walked faster, intent on approaching. Romano felt his self-confidence crumble as he seemed to realize that he wasn't anything more than a small, 17-year-old boy who couldn't lift anything heavier than a stack of fabric.

"Stay back!"

Finally, the figure emerged under the street lamp, and Romano's worry edged away.

"Ludwig?" He exclaimed, now more angry than afraid. "What the actual fuck? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to not be discovered" Ludwig explained. "I'm not supposed to be out here at all"

"Oh that really makes up for scaring the crap outta me" Romano sneered. "And where's Feliciano?"

Ludwig took a deep breath as if the steady himself. "Prince Feliciano is missing"

The world seemed to stop spinning. Romano staggered, trying to compose himself. Feliciano was missing? What had happened? What was he going to do now?

Sensing his distress, Ludwig tried to explain as quickly as possible. "I don't know what happened. He ran off earlier today, and when I got around to looking for him, he was gone"

"Wait" Romano cut in. "If the prince is missing, why aren't the castle guards looking for him everywhere?"

"No one knows" Ludwig admitted. "I didn't tell them because there was a note on Feliciano's desk claiming that he had run away. But it wasn't in Feliciano's handwriting, nor was it like him to just leave without saying goodbye. Something's wrong"

"So you think he was kidnapped" Romano shook his head. "By who?"

"I think it's the queen's adviser, Arthur Kirkland, but I can't be sure. I need proof, or to find Feliciano, before it's too late. The last time something like this happened, it was the king who was missing. The entire castle was on guard and no one ever found a trace."

"But you think you can do better," Romano said.

"I do. If Arthur suspects anything, it's all over"

Romano scowled. Ludwig's plan sounded long and complicated, with little chance of succeeding. "So why come here? I haven't seen Feliciano."

"That's the thing," Ludwig said. "I need your help"

Romano bristled, but Ludwig was faster. "If you help me, and by extension Feliciano, I swear I will have your debt paid."

Romano watched him skeptically. "What do you need me to do?"

Ludwig shuffled his feet a little, almost like he was nervous to say. Finally, he gave in. "I need you to pretend to be Feliciano"

[=]

Ludwig explained the rest of his plan in the carriage ride to the castle.

"So let me get this straight," Romano asked. "You want me to pose as Feliciano until you actually find him and bring the adviser to justice?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Ludwig said. "But it's the best idea I have.

"I don't know the first thing about being a prince though!" Romano protested.

"Oh," Ludwig said, smiling. "That, you can learn."

The carriage slowed down to a crawl, entering the stables. Ludwig beckoned for Romano to follow him and remain silent.

They snuck into the servant's entrance of the palace, just barely making it into the prince's quarters unnoticed. Romano had tried to remain unimpressed by castle he had seen thus far, but he couldn't control himself when he saw the prince's room.

It wasn't a room. It was a  _suite_. Giant windows let moonlight filter in as it please, illuminating the lavish furniture. A huge bed took up most of the space, inviting Romano in with comfy pillows and soft blankets. A side door led to a private closet. Romano spent his time inspecting the numerous suits and incredible outfits tailored for the prince himself.

He let his fingers trail down a rich blue tailcoat, wondering what it would feel like to wear it. After working with beautiful clothes for a living, being allowed to be so close to some without being yelled at was a luxury.

Across the room, Ludwig sighed. Romano looked up to see him inspecting a painting of the prince and his mother.

"You look almost exactly like him," Ludwig said. He looked just on the side of wistful, and Romano realized that maybe he was more worried than he let on. The way he stared at the painting was the way Romano had hoped someone would look at him one day.

And yet, the idea made Romano just a little uncomfortable, and he couldn't resist criticizing him and little and pointing out, "Except his eyes are brown. Mine are almost green. Not to mention my curl is on the wrong side"

Ludwig stopped for a second, contemplating the problem. "I think I have a solution. Stay here"

Romano watched him rush out of the room. He looked around, unsure of what to do with himself. Slowly, his eyes fell on the closet.

He grinned to himself. Time for some fun.

When Ludwig arrived back, with a small package in hand, he was surprised to find a mess of clothes stacked on the floor, with Romano in the midst of it all, dressed in the finest fashions Feliciano's closet could offer.

Romano turned red when he noticed Ludwig staring. "What?" He demanded. "It's not like I can do this at home. What's in the box?"

"Contacts" Ludwig handed over the package. "They're a little... off. But if no one looks closely, you should be good."

Romano stopped mid-change, fumbling open the box and popping in the contacts. "They make my eyes look hazel" He commented. He moved toward the vanity in the corner of the room. "But not bad"

"And as for your curl, try tucking it behind your left ear," Ludwig said.

Romano reached up, toying with the strand of hair that stood proudly off the side of his head. He tried to control his reaction having touched it. It wasn't his fault he loved having his hair toyed with.

When he was done, he stared into the mirror. Feliciano stared back.

Ludwig nodded. "Now that that problem is solved, there is one more thing to address."

"What?" Romano asked. He moved back to the mound of clothing before starting to strip down, intent on trying on a new outfit.

"You are very obviously... not a prince"

Romano stopped, his pants pooled around his ankles and an oversized blouse hung around his neck. "I don't see what you mean"

Ludwig stared for a moment, perhaps contemplating what a terrible idea this was, before continuing. "Thankfully people like you can learn. My cousin, Roderich, would be the most qualified for this but it seems I will have to do. The first thing we must do is consult to manual."

Reaching over to Feliciano's (small) bookshelf, Ludwig removed the 'Prince's Guide to Being Princely'. "First lesson" He announced. "Is how to properly address a letter"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Hey, genius. How about we skip to something more practical? This is going to take for-fucking-ever and we have maybe six hours"

"Alright then." Ludwig agreed. "Let's skip to chapter ten: The do's and don'ts. No nagging, bragging, slipping, tripping, slurping, burping, twittering, or flittering allowed. Stay pleasant, stay present, stay proud"

And thus, the training session commenced.

Romano realized as he was forced to 'properly' sit at a table, and forced to use 'manners' to eat Feliciano's life might have been a lot harder than he originally anticipated. He couldn't get anything right.

"Wrong!"

Romano tried again, and Ludwig shook his head. He tried again, and this time Ludwig slapped his hand away. Romano quickly felt his patience disappear.

"Alright," Ludwig said. "Let's move on, as this clearing isn't working. Conversation is an important to save face and keep pleasant appearances, and you must learn how to control your tongue. To start: I will start a topic and you will try to please me, your humble guest."

"Great" Romano said, scowling.

"It is lovely to meet you, your majesty. I hope you enjoyed the meal"

"Uh, yeah the food was great. The veal was actually really-"

"Wrong"

Romano looked at Ludwig in exasperation. "What?"

"You must always direct the conversation back to the guest. Now, again. How was the meal-"

"It was fine, thanks."

"Wrong" Ludwig snapped. "Do not interrupt. How was the meal, your majesty?"

"I really fucking enjoyed the-"

"Wrong!"

Romano was seconds away from losing his temper. He could feel smoke blowing out of his ears he was so pissed off. "You know what? The meal was terrible! I fucking hated it, and I hate this whole shitty party!"

Ludwig regarded him with straight irritation and this time Romano really did lose it. "This is so damned stupid! I'm talking perfectly fucking fine, they understand my point, so what's the deal?! Your fucking face is pissing me off, leave me alone!"

"The deal is," Ludwig said coolly. "that you aren't understanding the most important lesson"

"Oh really? And are you going to actually fucking teach it or am I going to be beating around until you-"

"See, this is what I'm talking about. This isn't working, you're not like Feliciano" Ludwig scowled at him. "Try to remember this: Don't show what you're really feeling. Smile like nothing ever bothers you. Everyone else's needs are more important than your own"

Romano stared at him. "I can't do that"

"You have to" Ludwig explained. "Feliciano always did. And if this has to work, you need to stop cursing and control your temper."

Romano wanted to scream, but he stopped himself. His anger slowly receded, and he tried to coach himself. 'Just pretend he's a gorgeous lady.' Romano tried to ignore the fact that Ludwig was obviously... not.

"The meal was exquisite, thank you. How did you enjoy your share, sir?"

Ludwig stared at him. Romano waited to be snapped at but was pleasantly surprised when he got a thumbs up. "Perfect."

[=]

Exactly six hours later, Romano was the first graduate of Ludwig's Princely Academy. Ludwig had requested a break from him, which Romano could understand.

He wished he could have a break from himself too.

When Ludwig had left, he had given strict instructions to not leave.

"There are way too many people you're not ready to meet without my help, so please stay in the room." He had said. "But if you absolutely must, avoid the queen at all costs. Arthur, too, if you can help it. But the most pressing problem is the foreign prince, Antonio. He's not too bright, but he can be perceptive. Try to win him over. But if you happen to scare him off... well that wouldn't be so bad"

And yet, despite Ludwig's warnings, Romano figured a little fresh air wouldn't be so bad.

He had seen a garden on his way here. If he conducted himself just right, he should be able to explore a little bit and be back before anyone noticed.

Shimming down the rose vines leaning against Feliciano's window, Romano let his feet drop onto fresh soil. He had thought he had done well until a voice scared him out of his wits.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

                                                                       [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/27622112619/in/dateposted-public/)

Whirling around, Romano found himself face to face with a boy about a foot taller than him, with sparkling green eyes and a mess of brown hair. Prince Antonio.

Romano tried to conceal his panic. "Uh, yeah. The bed's not as comfy as I was promised"

Antonio gave him a quirked smile. Something told Romano he smiled a lot.

"I understand your feelings. My bed back at home is a lot nicer"

And despite everything, Romano felt the need to be pissed off. "Oh, so the bed I provide isn't good enough for you, huh?"

"What? No! I didn't mean that-" Antonio stuttered, looking just on the side of embarrassed.

"No need to backtrack. It seems like you put your foot in your mouth a lot" Romano glowered at him. "For your information, this just happens to be the best bed I've ever slept in"

Antonio looked at him helplessly. "But you just said that you-"

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Oh" Antonio sighed before dropping to the ground in defeat. Romano looked down at him in shock. He was going to get his nightclothes dirty. "Sorry for offending you, uh, again" Antonio muttered.

"When did you offend me before?" Romano asked, knowingly trending on unsafe waters.

Antonio looked up at him. "Um, do you mean when I brought up your missing father or when I kissed you and you ran away crying?"

"Wow" Romano couldn't help himself. "You're kinda a fucking loser"

Antonio quirked an eyebrow, and Romano realized that he had broken one of Ludwig's gold rules; never curse. "I mean-"

"No" Antonio cut him off. "You're right. Francis tells me that a lot. I'm just not cut out for this whole charismatic thing." He laughed a little. "I think my mother just rolled over in her grave."

Romano nodded his head. He could relate.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," Antonio said. "You can go back to bed now"

"I came down here of my own accord" Romano snapped. But even having said that, Romano felt his eyelids droop. It had been a long night. "But yeah, you should be sorry."

Antonio laughed, and Romano felt a smile touch his lips. "Goodnight" He whispered, before turning on his heels and climbing back up to Feliciano's room.


	5. Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No picture this time! I might add one later, this chapter doesn't have anything ilustration worthy

* * *

Feliciano's head hurt. Badly.

What was he doing there? All he remembered was hearing Bacio crying and pain in the back of his head... had he been kidnapped? He must have been. Fear gripped him and he became terrified. Kidnapped- like his father. And King Romulus was never found.

Feliciano rolled onto his side, feeling his breaths come fast and short. He was hyperventilating. Breathe, he coached himself. He tried to remember what Ludwig had said about finding himself in a dangerous situation. First thing first: assess his environment.

He was lying in the back of a wooden cart, feeling the vibrations as it rumbled down an unmarked dirt road. The musty scent of hay wafted through the air, tickling his nose and making his skin itch. Feliciano never knew he was allergic to something as common as hay, but now he wished he had never known. He could feel a full-blown rash coming on.

There were voices, too, coming from somewhere above him.

"What is your problem? I said take a left up here!"

"But-"

"No buts!"

Feliciano listened with wide eyes. He didn't recognize those voices. They sounded feminine but mean and coarse like they were filled with something black and evil.

A sudden bump sent the cart up into the air, and Feliciano screeched in panic as he tumbled off the back. He hit the dirt road and rolled for a while before stopping. Unable to help it, terrified tears sprung to his eyes. It hurt, really bad.

The cart stopped at once. Apparently, the one who was supposed to watch the captive had realized he had fallen.

There was the thud of heavy feet on the ground and strong hands lifted him into the air. Feliciano tried to stay calm but he panicked.

"Let me go! Put me down, please!"

"No can do, sweetheart" The one holding him laughed.

"Please!" Feliciano screamed. The thing holding him went back to the cart, before setting him down carefully up front, right between both his two captors.

"Pretty captive," The first said, patting his head.

Feliciano looked at her in panic.

"Night night, sweetums!" The second added, before knocking him forward. His eyes rolled and his world turned dark.

[=]

When Feliciano woke up for good, he was tied to a bed.

"Oh no" He muttered. That kind of dream was no good at a time like this.

He expected Ludwig to burst through to door at any minute with his shirt ripped open and intent on making good use of Feliciano's prone position. He waited for a few moments, but when his dashing savior never showed, Feliciano realized that it wasn't one of 'those' dreams. He tried to banish his disappointment.

Voices outside the room alerted him that he was not alone. It must have been those minion things. They were muttering something about keeping him locked in and safe...

Safe... His hypersensitive eyes took in a heavy metal rod that could be used a weapon, or to break a window, lying on the ground, while simultaneously remembering a small butterfly knife that Ludwig always made him keep stashed in his pocket. An idea occurred to Feliciano. He sat up suddenly, beyond pleased with himself. He very rarely ever came up with ideas, and this one was a good one.

With some desperate wiggling, Feliciano was able to slip his arms free of their bonds, routing around in his pocket for his secret stash. For a moment, he feared that they were all gone, until his fingers just barely brushed something.

"Aha!"

Feliciano grinned as he pulled out a piece of candy he had kept tucked away. He munched happily on the treat.

Best idea he's had to date.

[=]

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Ludwig was doing something he never thought possible. He was breaking the law.

He tried to calm his nerves. The law actually stated that no one unless imprisoned or under orders of the ruling family was allowed in the dungeon, and Ludwig had orders from the time he was a small child to protect Prince Feliciano at all costs, so it was technically alright for him to be there.

Besides, if his hunch proved correct, then the last cell on the right was the location of Arthur's secret lair. If there were any clues as to Feliciano's whereabouts, it would be there.

Ludwig pried open the iron bars, which gave in quite easily. It seemed they were only put there to show. Carefully, he wedged his rather large frame into an opening only meant for a tiny Arthur.

The hideout was littered with spells books and potions. If Ludwig believed in magic, he would say that the air tingled with remnants of another realm.

Ludwig stepped over the summoning circle on the floor. There had to be a clue somewhere. He poked around at the jars on the shelves and inspected the parchment covered desk. On the floor, right near the seat, was the clue he was looking for.

"An evergreen branch?" He muttered. "Why would Arthur be in the forest?"

He tried to think of the implications. If Arthur was in the forest, then it must be connected to Feliciano somehow. It wasn't much, but it was all he had.

Footsteps echoed down the stone halls, and Ludwig immediately stood guard. Whoever it was, had to be trouble. He scanned the room for any obvious signs he'd been there before slipping out the door and making a beeline for the stairs.

He had a prince to rescue.

[=]

It was the thunder that kept Feliciano awake. He didn't know what the deal was with the sudden storm when before it had been clear skies, but it was loud and violent and he just wanted to curl under his own covers at home. Not to mention his skin was still raw from the hay, and it itched.

He vaguely wondered why he had ever woken up in the first place. Escape was hopeless, so why try?

His candy stash had run dry. His imagination had left him. The only thing keeping him cheerful was the hope that the kingdom was looking for him- or that Ludwig was coming to rescue.

Distressed, Feliciano looked to the window. A figure was standing in the fog outside; looking dashing and strong.

It seemed Feliciano was wrong. His imagination was still up and running. For a delirious second, he thought he it was Ludwig. In fact, the figure did look a lot like him. They both had the same build and same haircut.

Actually, now that he thought about it, they looked exactly alike.

It would have taken Feliciano a lot longer to piece together the puzzle had Ludwig not gone up and knocked on the glass.

"I'm here" He mouthed.

Feliciano's heart stuttered, before starting up double time. "Ludwig!"

"Stay right there" Ludwig instructed, before disappearing into the fog. Feliciano quieted, listening.

There was a far off knock, and the sound of chairs scraping.

"A visitor?" One of the captors asked, as shocked as anyone.

"I come bearing a message from Arthur" Ludwig announced. "He has decided to let the prisoner go. I am here to take him back to the castle, as quickly as possible"

There was muttering from Feliciano's captives. Feliciano stood up, making his way to the door to hear what was going on.

"-sure?"

"Yes!" Ludwig yelled, and Feliciano jumped. "I'm sure we both know what happens when Arthur's orders are denied!"

On the other side of the door, the minions nodded. They knew too well. Black magic was what gave them life, and could easily be taken away. The first reached for the key hanging precariously on the wall. She offered it wordlessly to Ludwig.

"Danke," Ludwig muttered. He quickly unlocked Feliciano's door and swinging it open. Feliciano didn't think to move away in time, however, and he fell to Ludwig's feet due to the sudden loss of support.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered, hugging his knees.

Ludwig's face colored and he shook his head. "Do not touch me. Show some respect for your captor"

Feliciano stared at him, clearly unimpressed. Ludwig tried to subtly hint that he should act fearful, but Feliciano only continued to stare. "Nevermind" Ludwig snapped. "Come along. Mr. Arthur should not be kept waiting"

He lifted the redhead to his feet easily and started toward the wagon waiting outside. However, one of the minions was not so convinced of his word.

"Wait for a second," She said. Ludwig froze, tightening his grip on Feliciano's shoulder. "I do not think I trust Arthur sent you"

Time seemed to stop as the other minion rose to her feet. "Yes. It is odd. You do not feel like you have black magic in your soul" She began to advance toward the duo, looking slightly menacing.

Ludwig sucked in his breath, his mind whirling at a hundred miles a minute. "I-"

But the minions gave him no time for explanations. The first one lunged, and Ludwig pushed Feliciano out of the way before he himself was knocked painfully backward over a carelessly strewn chair. He landed hard on his side, dazed for a second before reaching for the nearest make-shift weapon (a poker from the fireplace) and launching an attack of his own.

He was fearsome, letting out a cry and swinging the metal into the back of one of the minions. She crumpled but was back to her feet in a flash. There was something terrible in her eyes as her small, porcelain hands turned to steel and Ludwig could swear she grew claws.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was cornered by the other she-devil, throwing measly cabin furnishings and trying not to cry. "Stop! Stay away!"

"Come here, sweetheart! Just go back to your room and everything will be-" One of Feliciano's projectiles, a plush pillow, hit her in the face. She froze, before throwing the pillow away and looking much more murderous. "Do it or die!"

It was then that Feliciano really did break out into terrified tears. Ludwig, upon seeing him crying and sniffling, found the strength he needed to get the upper hand on his opponent. Having desperately slashed at his side, the minion was unstable on her feet and Ludwig brought the metal bar up and whacked the back of her head.

"Feliciano, run! I'll take them! Meet me at the castle!"

For once, Feliciano actually listened to Ludwig and he bolted.

He ran as fast as he could, tearing down the old beaten path in which he had come. His heart pounded in his ears and his legs worked overtime. The moon was the only light in the dark night, illuminating the old wooden cart Ludwig must have used to be out this far in the woods. Feliciano wasted no time before he jumped into the driver's seat, startling the horses as he did.

The redhead boy crouched down, intent on getting up as soon as he saw Ludwig. He waited in silence, only his pants and gasps for air could be heard.

He waited. And waited. And waited. But Ludwig never showed. Feliciano knew he should have started the long ride back to the castle, as per Ludwig's instructions, but he didn't want to leave him behind. Any second now he would emerge down the path.

Feliciano waited until his fingers turned blue from the cold night air. The horse whinnied, tossing its head. "He'll be fine" Feliciano reassured. "I bet he's already back at the castle! That's why I've been waiting so long!" The prince grinned, shaking his head at his foolishness. He ignored the sinking feeling in his heart.

"Come on boy" Feliciano whispered to the horse. "Let's go back home"

[=]

Meanwhile, Arthur was racing the same way Feliciano had run from.

Seeing a light in the distance, he quickly slowed down his stead as the two neared the cottage. He heard the distinct sound of a struggle and frowned. He highly doubted it was Feliciano trying to make an escape.

So instead of making a grand entrance like had originally planned, the blond choose for a more practical approach by sliding out a heavily embezzled wand from his sleeve and waiting.

Sure enough, a large, bulky man, emerged from the cabin victorious. Arthur didn't waste any time before casting a paralyzing spell.

"And who do we have here?" Arthur demanded, stepping into the light. "A petty thief? A dashing hero? Who dares-  _Ludwig_?"

Ludwig struggled, clenching his teeth, but the magic trapping him was too strong. "So it was you, Arthur!"

"Well, yes. I thought that was a little obvious by now" Arthur spared a glance into the cabin's door to see both his henchmen dazed and unconscious. "Now what should I do with you? It seems the Prince has fled... but you are still available for ransom"

"Let me go!" Ludwig demanded. "Feliciano will go back to the kingdom and you'll be caught red-handed."

"Perhaps," Arthur purred. "But then what would the Master say?" Ludwig's eyes widened, but Arthur wouldn't let him speak. "Don't worry, I already have a new plan. And it only requires you for a little while longer..." Arthur grinned before trying his best evil cackle. "Mwahaha! MWA- ack!" He doubled over into a fit of coughs. "Damn it!"


	6. The Lovebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino and Antonio find some things in common

Romano forced a smile at the  _hundredth_  commoner that strolled in. "Kill me." He muttered under his breath.

Next, to him, Antonio laughed. "It really isn't that bad, Feli. I know it seems boring, but at least you get to hear some interesting things. Besides, they all look up to you!" He gestured to a women staring at him in appreciation. To Romano though, she seemed to be looking through him. Like she was looking for a flaw to point out. Is this what it was like to be a prince?

"It would be interesting if I could do anything," Romano said. "Right now all I'm doing is sitting here and listening. The Queen's doing all the real work"

He was right. Queen Katerina had taken charge the second she had sat down on her royal throne, solving problems and directing trade, everything Ludwig said Romano would be doing. She remained poised and collecting, kind and firm. Romano couldn't see how she and Feliciano were related. Maybe they only looked alike and Feliciano was actually adopted.

Romano smiled to himself, amused at the fantasy. If that were the case than maybe  _he_  was also part of the royal family! Imagine it- everyday Romano was pampered and seen to. He could have all the consorts he wanted and people would bow as he walked by. He would have a family who loved him. He would have enough money to  _drown_  Madame Albetta in gold. And maybe, he would be the one engaged to Prince Antonio. They'd fall in love and make love and-

Whoa! Romano shook his head furiously. Where had that come from? His face colored. His fantasies were really out of whack these days. It must be all the perfume the nobles wore, clouding his thoughts and making him sick.

"Hey" Antonio whispered suddenly, butting his elbow. "If you're so bored, would you be willing to sneak out with me?"

Romano raised an eyebrow at him. Antonio hardly looked like the kind to sneak out of social obligations. "And risk being caught?" He asked, hating himself for how much he sounded like a good, Catholic schoolboy.

"Sure. The Queen's about to make a grand speech. One the count of three we back out of the room. One..."

The faux-prince risked a glance at the Queen. She was completely preoccupied.

"Two..."

He could do this. His hesitation was ridiculous.

"Three!" Antonio finished in a hurried whisper. He grabbed Romano's hand, and together they disappeared.

[=]

After many twists and turns, both Romano and Antonio were safely away from the throne room.

The only problem was that the deeper the two went, the less and less of the palace that Lovino recognized. Soon they were completely lost.

"The gardens should be right down this hall," Antonio said, sounding less and less certain. "Or was it this hall...? No, no, it was this one! That way!"

They took another wrong turn and Romano walked smack into a wall. " _Fuck_ " Romano whined. That had seriously hurt!

"Are you okay?" Antonio exclaimed, running to his side.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" Romano gingerly pressed a hand to his head. "Goddamnit"

"Here, let me see" Antonio slowly remove Romano's hands to inspect his wounds. Romano was shocked by how fast his head could swell. A faint throbbing brought tears to his eyes. "That looks kinda bad. You want to stay here and rest?"

"Yes," Romano sat up before sliding back down with a whimper. "I'll just lie here."

Antonio stared down at him in concern before sitting down next to him and reaching out an arm. "What are-?" Romano started before he found himself propped up and leaning heavy on Antonio, wrapped up in his arms.

"Better?" He asked. Romano couldn't say he wasn't. Instead, he settled for not moving.

They stayed that way for a while. Slowly, the throbbing slowly resided and Romano could sit up by himself, but he still didn't move. There was nothing wrong with appreciating warmth when it was given.

Antonio was getting anxious though. Romano could feel his leg bounce as he tried to sit still. What was this guy and moving? After a minute more, he sat up with a groan. "Okay, I'm better"

"Great!" The taller cheered, bouncing to his feet in a matter of seconds. "When we were sitting, I think I remembered the right way. Follow me!"

[=]

The gardens looked a thousand times better in the sunlight. Romano wondered how much time went into each plant. Ludwig hadn't bothered to answer any of his little questions before he went gallivanting off to save the Prince.

"Feliciano, over here!"

Romano looked up with a jerk to see Antonio had already raced across the grounds. He was standing under a large tree that seemed to explode out of the earth, reaching greedily for the sun. But it wasn't the tree he was interested in. "You never told me you had tomatoes in your gardens"

"That's because you never asked" Even as he said that, Romano tried to see where Antonio was pointing. Tomatoes... those were his absolute favorite. Whenever he could squirrel away money from Madame Albetta, he spent it on tomatoes in the marketplace.

Antonio reached for one, plucking it off its branch. "Back home, there are tomatoes all across the gardens. Not only is it our greatest export, but it's also my favorite food." He grabbed another and handed it to Romano. "Try one!"

                                     [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/27645632159/in/dateposted-public/)

Romano accepted it greedily. He refrained from making a snarky comment and instead began to munch down on the fruit. He moaned, missing the explosion of flavor he was so fond of. It didn't take long for the juice to run its course down his hand and he lapped at it absentmindedly.

When he looked up, he noticed Antonio staring at him with a slight blush. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Antonio squeaked. "You just look really..."  _Hot? Sexy?_  "Cute!"

Romano felt his blush deepen tenfold. "I do not!"

"You do! If only I could get a painting of you, I'd carry it with me all day"

"That's really weird" Romano scoffed. "And besides, you don't want a painting of me. You want one of Feliciano."

Antonio gave him an odd look. "Of Feliciano?"

But Romano was already backtracking, picking up on his mistake. "I mean, we're the same person dammit. So, of course, you'd want a fucking painting of him. And me. And, fuck."

The confused look on Antonio's face melted off into a laugh. "You're silly, Feli. A lot different than I remember and you swear more, but I think I like it"

The sun couldn't produce as much light at the smile he beamed at him, and just for once, Romano smiled back.

[=]

Soon enough, night fell and Antonio and Romano were forced to return to their quarters. Lovino was hesitant to say goodbye. Despite everything, he had fun.

"Cheer up!" Antonio said. "There's going to be a big feast in two days, so you'll see your dashing prince again real soon!"

"Dashing p-prince?" Romano stuttered. "As if!"

"But I am! I'm handsome and funny, and super strong!" Antonio grinned as he boasted, making Romano want to cut him down to size.

"Not at all" Romano smirked. "You're more like annoying and pushy"

Antonio's eyes widened "You don't believe me? Fine! I guess I'll have to prove it"

Romano laughed at the prospect, but the chuckles soon slowed to a halt when he noticed how close Antonio had gotten. Was he going to...? He was!

Antonio reached up a hand to rest on Romano's neck, running his fingers through the soft hair at the base. Slowly, he leaned down, placing his lips on the others; hesitant, like he was nervous of rejection.

Well, Romano didn't know what Feliciano's problem was, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He kissed back with vigor. Given this was his first kiss, Romano thought he did pretty good. His arms, once useless at his sides, came up to wind themselves around Antonio's neck, and he did his best to not completely melt into the feeling. Which was starting to become very hard.

When they broke apart, Romano was breathing heavy and ready to sell his soul to the man standing in front of him. Antonio smiled. "You're much more enthusiastic"

Romano flushed. "Yeah well, you're attractive. Sue me. Now go to bed! You're face is ticking me off"

Antonio smiled. "Goodnight then, mi amor" He leaned down for one more, chaste kiss, and then turned off to go his own way.

[=]

Ludwig did not return that night. Or the day after. Romano was getting the slightest bit panicky. Sure he didn't like the guy, but all this overexposure to castle life was making his head spin. The morning after his little adventure with Antonio, the Queen cornered him, forcing Romano to tag along on a Sunday brunch with her and her most treasured guests, who had all arrived to 'support' the supposed merger with the Prince. She had claimed Feliciano was quite the charmer.

However, Romano was not.

Not only did he spill tea on Antonio's adviser, but Francis also got an intentional kick to the crotch due to his wandering hands. He managed to insult the Queen not once, but three times, and to top it all off, his clumsiness reared its ugly head and he tripped and took out the sweetest young servant girl and the entire plate of food she was carrying.

Now he was hiding out in his room. He didn't know why there was a stash of chocolates under a mound of pillows but he wasn't going to question it. Chocolate was good for the sad and humiliated.

There was a series of knocks on the door and Romano shuffled a little from his pile of comfort

foods. "What do you want?" He called.

"It's me," A voice said through the door.

"Antonio?" Romano asked, hoping had guessed right.

"The one and only!"

"The door's unlocked, idiot," Romano said. "Come in"

The handle shook and slowly the door creaked open to reveal Antonio, wearing his normal, red princely outfit. Romano slid deeper into the blankets. He looked like a wreck. "What's with coming to bother me, huh?"

"I dunno, I guess I was kinda worried about you. Francis told me what happened at brunch-"

"Fantastic, did he also tell you what a loser I was?"

Antonio shook his head. "You're not a loser. Here, come out from under the covers. I can barely see you!"

Romano grumbled something but stayed where he was.

"I can't hear you"

"I  _said_  that I'm not going anywhere. But you can join me. If you want"

Now it was Antonio's turn to flush a bright red. "In the bed?"

"No, I mean on the floor like I am." Romano mocked. "Of course I meant the bed! What are you, stupid?"

"Oh" Antonio did some shuffling of his feet before he apparently lost all inhibitions and furrowed under the covers to discover the little ball of fire that was Romano. "Hi" He whispered when they were as close as humanly possible. Without, you know, being inside him. Romano blushed at the thought.

"So what's wrong, Feliciano?" Antonio asked. He tilted his head, with a concern for his well being that had Romano's heart flutter.

But at the same time, the simple mention of the real Prince's name made something black boil in him. Every time he was foolish enough to believe that Antonio cared for him, the name just dragged him back to reality. "Please don't call me Feliciano," He said to the sheets, bowing his head so that he couldn't look into Antonio's eyes

"But that's your name, isn't it?"

Romano sighed, looking like he was debating whether or not to say something. Finally, he relented. "My real name is Lovino"

"But I thought-"

"Yeah, well Lovino means 'I ruin' in Italian, so I don't go by it." Romano looked over at Antonio's confused face. "Come on, it's not that odd to have more than one name, Prince Antonio Fernadez Carriedo"

The prince in question laughed, making Romano's stomach twist in a way that he had been getting used to. "Actually," He confided, poking at Romano's arm for his complete attention. "It's  _King_  Antonio Fernadez Carriedo"

Romano stared at him. "King?"

Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, in a sheepish gesture. "Yeah, King. I guess I never told you, huh? My father, King Carriedo, died last year. I got the crown, but when I had to choose someone to marry, Francis said it would be better if I didn't let anyone know. As not to scare them"

"Or not to have thirsty royals use you to rule." Romano guessed. By the look on Antonio's face, he had guessed right.

"You can't tell the queen though," Antonio said. "I don't think she'd be thrilled to find out I lied"

"I won't" Romano promised. Antonio smiled, this time at him, and Romano nearly melted at his feet. But before Antonio got the better of him, he blurted out- "You can't call me Lovino in front of the queen either. I mean, she hates the name almost as much as I do."

"Hmm" Antonio paused as if giving the idea some thought. "What if I called you Lovi, for short?"

Romano made a disgusted face. "That's weird"

"But it's cute, just like you!" Antonio threw his arms out, catching Romano in them and dragging them both deeper into the fort of pillows. "Mmm," He sighed. "This is really nice"

"Yeah" Romano agreed. He felt like his heart was soaring.

"Would it be alright if I took a siesta here with you?"

"Whatever" Romano snuggled closer to him for a second, before relaxing. "I'm okay with that"


	7. The Kidnapped, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano finds out the world is pretty harsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my way to Scotland! Not sure how updates are going to be, but worry not, the wifi can't be that bad :P
> 
> I'll try and knock out chapter 8 before my flight leaves <3

The palace walls loomed ahead of Feliciano, exciting him to no great end. It had taken hours of traveling, but it was worth it. If he was right, Ludwig would already be waiting for him. There would be feasts in celebration of his return and those terrible, awful people in the woods would be sentenced to death and he would sleep in his nice warm bed again and-

_Oh_ , how had he missed the life of a prince. Feliciano was so distracted the thought of his impending marriage to Prince Antonio didn't even cross Feliciano's mind as he pulled up to the gate.

A guard spotted him immediately and drew his weapon. "Who goes there?"

"Prince Feliciano!" the tired boy yelled. He just wanted to be home.

Silence, then a robust laugh broke through the air. "Ahah! That's rich! And I'm Prince Sadiq, from the faraway land of nonexistia" The laughter continued, and Feliciano straightened, indignant.

"Excuse yourself mister, but I am the crown prince and I demand that this gate be opened immediately!"

Sadiq's face appeared along the castle walled and he glowered at Feliciano. Apparently, he didn't take well from being ordered around. "I'm not joking kid. The real Prince Feliciano is safe and sound in his quarters. Now move along."

The  _real_  Prince Feliciano? Who was he talking about? Feliciano didn't know, but he was determined. "No!" He shouted. "Open this gate-" A burning torch was thrown at his feet and the horse pulling Feliciano's carriage startled, throwing its rider and the cart backward. Feliciano frantically tightened the reigns and held on for dear life. "Whoa boy! Slow, please!"

"I won't miss next time"

Feliciano looked up at the man desperately. All he saw was the faceless mask that all palace guards were required to wear. His eyes were unforgiving. Dejected, Feliciano steered the cart away, letting the castle lights glow and fade behind him as he drove into the darkness.

He rode until the faint outline of the village glowed in the moonlight. Where was he going to stay? What was he going to do?

A thought occurred to him. Romano could help!

Reinvigorated, Feliciano whipped the reigns and within seconds stood outside Madame Albetta's Embroidery. "Stay here" He whispered to the trusty horse as he slipped out of the cart and tied it down to a nearby post.

The shop was dark and empty, but Feliciano noticed a small light from a window near the street floor. It must have been the same one Romano crawled out for the first time he met him. Feliciano crouched low and knocked on the glass.

A curious pair of green eyes appeared, staring at him through the window. "Bella?"

"Prince Feliciano!" The girl cheered, opening the hatch. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain what I can... but I don't really know what's happened. Is Romano there?"

Bella shook her head, clearly worried. "I had hoped he'd be with you. He's been missing and the Madame is very upset. Come in, come in!"

She moved away from the window and Feliciano shimmied through. It was an easy fit, but awkward to wiggle around so. Finally, he pushed himself in and collapsed on the floor. Bella giggled at him before helping him up.

"Don't you have a door?" Feliciano asked.

"We do" Bella admitted. "But it's through the store and the Madame is on the prowl tonight. I was almost worried she would lock me in. But that doesn't matter! Tell me everything you know- Maybe I can help" And so Feliciano did. He tried to pick the shortest explanation he knew, but he couldn't help but get sidetracked when telling stories.

"And then I came here." Feliciano finally finished, after ten straight minutes of talking.

Bella shook her head as if trying to convince herself the explanation was finally over. "Oh, you poor thing." She said. "You know, I bet I-"

BANG

A door, presumably leading to the dress shop, banged open, revealing a livid old woman in a boisterous blue outfit. Her sneer could curdle dairy. Bella winced. "Oh no..."

"You there! Child!"

Feliciano looked around bewilderingly. "Me?" He asked, pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes, you!" The woman descended the stairs, her heavy footsteps getting louder and louder. When she was close enough, she reached out a hand and knocked the backside of Feliciano's head. "You think you can just run off and leave such a high standing debt? I'll have you working here for the rest of your life, I will! The nerve of such insolent children! No wonder your parents left you! I would leave you too if I had a choice, Romano"

Feliciano cried out, tears springing to his eyes. That had really hurt! "I'm not Romano! I am Prince Feliciano, of the Kingdom of Italy. As your royal sovereign, I demand that you never touch me again"

The Madame, presumably Madame Albetta, laughed long and loud. If Feliciano closed his eyes, he could pretend it was the royal guard all over again. "Royalty? you? Clearly, the real world didn't teach you manners. I'll touch you however I want"

She reached up a hand to slap him again, but Bella intercepted her. "Leave him alone, Madame. He tells the truth" Feliciano quickly took cover behind the blonde.

"Hmm," Madame Albetta sneered. "How unlike you, Bella. Fine, I'll leave him. But you two won't be leaving until all this fabric has been made into dresses." She gestured to around the room, where piles of cloth were stacked as high as mountains. "And if you ever crosswords with me again, oh dear Bella- you're fired."

She turned and stormed out, locking the door as she went.

"She was horrible!" Feliciano gasped.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen anything yet," Bella said flippantly. Despite her words, she looked troubled, like she had made a big mistake. She shook her head to rid herself of any weighing thoughts. "Looks like your stuck with me now"

Feliciano stood, and moved to tour the workbenches and towering fabric. "I wish I knew how to sew"

"It's super easy!" Bella exclaimed. "You just take- Is that a cat?"

Sure enough, staring down from the window, now the unofficial door, was a sweet calico cat, pawing at the glass. "Bacio!" Feliciano cried, running to the window. "Here kitty!" The kitten jumped to the floor, purring at the prince's feet. "I missed you soo much!" Feliciano cuddled his cat tight to his chest, feeling happy momentarily. "Did you come from the castle?"

Bacio mewled as if to say,  _yes!_

"You know," Bella said, eying the feline with some interest. "that cat looks very well trained. If you work with me, I think I might have a solution to your castle problem..."

[=]

That night, Arthur Kirkland arrived back at the palace for the first time in months, eager to put his plan into effect.

"Your Majesty!" He called, intercepting Queen Katerina in her throne room. The Queen froze, looking around wildly. When she spotted him, however, her smile grew ten-fold.

"Oh Arthur, you're back! I had almost forgotten you've left"

Arthur's smile dropped. Typical of the queen. You work with her for seven years and have nothing to show for it. He forced himself to draw a smile. "Right, yes. No matter! I've come to give you my condolences for your loss. I just heard the news-"

Queen Katerina turned to him. "What news? What loss?"

"The missing Prince...?" Arthur tried, beyond confused. Did the Queen not notice her son gone?

"Feliciano's missing?" Queen Katerina exclaimed, horrified. "Guards! Search the castle. Watch the doors! Close the gates-"

"Mother?" A tentative voice asked.

Both Arthur and the Queen looked up to see Romano, cleverly disguised as Prince Feliciano, in the doorway. King Antonio not too far behind. Queen Katerina heaved a sigh of relief like a weight had just fallen off her shoulders. Arthur, not so much.

"Who is that?" He demanded, gesturing wildly to the two in the doorway.

"That," King Antonio cut in, irritated for some reason. "Is Prince Feliciano, and you should respect him as any member of the royal family.

Arthur glowered at Antonio. "I fail to see why you care. Or why you're here at all. That bloody frog isn't here too, is he?"

"Francis is in the dining hall. Perhaps if you were performing your duties properly you would have been around to see us introduced"

"Why I never-"

"Enough!" The Queen interjected. "No more arguing. Prince Feliciano is safe and sound, as you can very well see. I do not appreciate the scare, Arthur."

Arthur watched the faux Feliciano with suspicious eyes. Romano stared back at him evenly. "My apologies, your majesty. I must have been misinformed"

The Queen brightened, seemingly happy everything had worked out. "Now then. If we could all move along to the dining all. I believe dinner is to be served." The room's occupants started toward the hall, but Queen Katerina caught Arthur's arm as he turned to leave. "Arthur, before you go, could you be a dear and run this declaration to the castle guards? I forgot to have it delivered this morning."

"Certainly" Now he was reduced to a simple errand boy. The nerve of this kingdom's royals! When Arthur was king he would have  _them_  run errands for  _him_. The Queen's adviser took the envelope and began the other direction, headed for the courtyard.

He hadn't made it ten paces into the night air before a blurry shape shot by him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Hey!" He yelled, snatching at the creature before it could topple him.

It was a calico cat, not unlike Prince Feliciano's own. The cat pawed at him, but Arthur paid the claws no heed. He was too focused on its collar. There was a note attached to it.

"Madame Albetta's Embroidery?" He said aloud. What did that mean? He took the note in his palm and let the feline go. There was somewhere he needed to investigate.

[=]

"I don't think I'm cut out for dressmaking" Feliciano admitted, ruining the stitches on the third gown he tried. He held the shimmering fabric up for inspection.

"You're not the only one. Romano managed to ruin an outfit a day because he worked too fast or too vigorously. You should have heard him curse" Bella smiled. "What a handful"

Feliciano nodded but tried again. The needle went through the dress and into his finger, drawing blood. "This is too hard!" Feliciano whined. "Ow ow ow!" He put down the fabric quickly and scooted as far away from it as he could.

"You don't have to help," Bella said graciously. She was right. Feliciano was being kind enough to try, but Bella could only watch as yards and yards of fabric were slowly destroyed. "Here, why don't you watch from the window to see if anyone from the castle got your note and is on their way?"

"Good idea!" Feliciano chirped, suddenly chipper. He went to the little window, standing on his tiptoes to see out. Nothing was said between the two, and the only sound was Bella's needlework, transforming beautiful gowns under her expert fingers.

For a while, there was nothing to be seen. Then, in the distance, Feliciano could make out a faint light of a carriage. He held his breath. Oh please oh please be someone for him!

The carriage drew closer, and the Queen's adviser jumped out. "Arthur!" Feliciano cheered. "You've come!"

The blond man looked around wildly. "Who said that?"

"Me!" Feliciano creaked open the window and stuck his arm out, waving it around. "Over here!"

"Good God, is that you, Feliciano?" Arthur asked, moving closer.

"The one and only!"

"Come out then, right this instance! I have to take you back to the castle immediately."

"But-" Feliciano cast a desperate look at Bella, who was too absorbed in her work to notice anything. "Let me say goodbye"

"No time!" Arthur said. He tugged on Feliciano's arm, eliciting a cry from the boy. "Everyone's been worried sick"

Feliciano closed his eyes. This was important, he had to go. Steeling his nerve, he pulled himself up and through the window. Arthur rolled his eyes at him.

"It isn't that big of a deal," He said. "Come on, we have to get to the  _castle_  before midnight."

[=]

Feliciano should have noticed something wrong when they didn't take the direct road to the palace. He should have noticed something wrong when Arthur refused to answer any of his questions. He did notice something wrong, however, when the carriage stopped outside the abandoned mine shafts.

It looked much more ominous at night.

"Why are we here?" Feliciano asked through chattering teeth.

Arthur looked at him, an eerie smile on his usually scowling face. "This is your final destination, your majesty."

"What do you-"

Feliciano didn't finish his question, because right then, Arthur pushed him out of the carriage, binding his hands in the process. He kicked and fought the whole way, begging and pleading that he had family in "where ever it is that you're from! The land with all the sad, scary people!" but to no avail.

Finally, Arthur managed to get him to shut up in the deepest part of the quarry.

"God! Do you ever stop  _talking_?"Arthur snapped, bolting the make-shift cell door. A muffled, whiny voice told him that no, Feliciano did not. Despite this, Arthur decided that for having held out on his grand, evil speech, explaining his motives and plan in a classy yet elegant manner, now was as good time as any. He began, using grand hand gestures and just the right amount of evil laughter. One can easily go overboard with the mania.

Meanwhile, Feliciano was pounding on the door. "Let me out!" No response, except that maybe Arthur spoke a little louder to be heard over the noise. After more fruitless knocking, Feliciano sank to the floor.

This was the third time he was detained that night. There had to be some kind of world record for that.

Unable to do much more, Feliciano flopped around so that his back was to the door. Doing so gave him that perfect view of the cell he was stuck in. Jaded stone made up the floor, with stalagmites jutting up to the ceiling. There was movement in the corner, and Feliciano lazily looked in that direction.

There was a burlap sack. How odd. Tired of hearing Arthur talk, the crown prince got to his feet and walked to the bag. He poked the side, and the bag shook, flopping on its side.

Feliciano dove behind the nearest stalagmite, screaming all the while. The bag kept convulsing, yelling some oddly German words in his general direction. Was this how it all ended? A giant bag monster would eat him whilst screaming things like, " _Feliciano, du Dummkopf! Lassen Sie much as dieser Tasche!_ "

Finally, the bag monster shook so hard that the top of the burlap sliced open on the sharp floor, allowing Ludwig to stick his head out.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano whispered, eyes sparkling. Ludwig muttered something, but Feliciano was already in flight. He tackled him with all his might, knocking them both to the floor.

                                              [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/25568846338/in/dateposted-public/)

"Oh, you're here! I'm so happy! I thought I was going to die alone and never see your face again and tell you that I love-"

Feliciano's face reddened and he promptly quieted. So much for that secret. Ludwig sat them both up, torn between fixing his hair and sending a questioning look at the boy in his arms. "That what?" Ludwig prompted.

"That I love you," Feliciano said. He avoided Ludwig's eyes. "Sorry"

Ludwig stared at him for a long moment. Finally, he spoke up. "Don't apologize. I, uh, l-lo-love you too, Feliciano."

The shine in Feliciano's eyes intensified as he stared wordlessly at Ludwig. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were trapped in an abandoned mines. It didn't matter that he was a prince and engaged. All that mattered was Ludwig feeling the same way about him as he had always hoped.

Feliciano tilted his head up, and their lips met for the first time.

Perhaps things would get better from here


	8. The Engaged, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino's world begins and ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Two pics for this chapter now :D

Almost three days into being a prince and Romano was doing fine. So fine, in fact, that he might have been a little okay with the fact Feliciano was still gone.

It's not like he didn't like the guy, as annoying as he might be. It's just, well, this kind of life was what he was made for. Being loved, pampered, everything fit like the gloves that had made their way into his everyday attire.

The only thing that bothered him about the deception was that he was lying to Antonio. The man never showed anything but care for his well being, and it pained Romano to think that all he saw when he looked at him was Feliciano.

He would have to tell him sometime.

Romano looked to where Antonio was sitting at the lunch table. He was scarfing down the roast beef, eating enough for the both of them. Francis sat beside him, flicking away the occasional piece of food that landed on him. He didn't say anything, and while Antonio was absorbed in eating, he was just picking at his plate, mixed in with staring at Romano.

The faux prince glared at him, trying to make him look away. What was that guy's problem?

When Francis looked down at the table, Romano decided to ignore him and concentrate on how he was going to tell Antonio. He was sure Antonio would understand. Maybe he'd start with how awful his life was back at Madame Albetta's and even if he did hate him, he'd at least feel sorry-

"Excuse me, your majesty"

Both Romano and Antonio looked up. Francis smiled at his friend and shook his head. "I was referring to Feliciano, mon ami"

Antonio smiled a goofy smile and went back to eating, but kept an ear open. He was curious.

Francis turned to Romano. "So, Feli, how has the castle life been treating you?"

"Fine" Romano responded, keeping his head high and his hands in his lap. Ludwig's voice played on repeat in his head to ensure he remembered his conversation lessons. "And how do you enjoy serving King Antonio?"

"It is quite the challenge-" Francis started to say, but shut up just as quickly. "You told him you were king?" He asked, speaking to Antonio.

"He deserved to know," Antonio said whilst shrugging his shoulders. Francis sighed before turning once again to Romano. It seemed that his advice would always go unheeded.

"No matter. I've been meaning to ask you, Feli, but whatever happened to that young boy you used to hang around with?"

"Who?" The words were out before Romano could stop them. He had no idea who Francis was talking about. If it was something important then surely Ludwig would of said something!

"The blond one... Horem, was it? You used to be inseparable"

Francis was staring at him intently. It was like this was some sort of test that Romano had to pass to prove himself as Feliciano. He didn't understand why the Queen and the whole rest of the castle could easily believe the lie but this visiting nobleman could see the truth. This was too much pressure!

Maybe it was all in his mind. Maybe Francis didn't actually know it was Romano and was genuinely curious. Romano's head was spinning when he answered. "I, I don't really know. We fell apart, and I never saw him again."

The blond nodded. "That is terribly sad. True love works in such odd ways, no?"

"It truly does" Romano let out a sigh of relief. He was in the clear.

[=]

Francis, despite Romano's utter conviction, was not convinced.

He had used to Horem card as a last resort. When Feliciano visited Antonio and him all those years ago, he had been head over heels for a visiting monarch who was both his age and under the impression Feliciano was a girl.

Francis had watched them for months and was shocked to hear the news that Horem's country was in a civil war. He received news three months after Horem and his knight in training Gilbert returned home, that the entire royal family was killed. The assassins spared no royal blood- not a pregnant mother or a five-year-old in love.

Gilbert had hated himself and Antonio was the one to convince him to join his royal court. He stayed with them for two years before he went off to become a full-fledged knight. Francis knew it was his way of coping with feeling helpless.

Francis thought for sure that would provoke some reaction. But the prince's response- that was unbelievable. If he needed any further evidence that the boy in Feliciano's clothes was not Feliciano, that was it.

He wondered what he should do about it. He needed to tell Antonio, for one. He didn't want to see his friend get hurt like this. The queen, too, perhaps. After all, that happened with the King! She didn't need another burden.

The details on the king's kidnapping were fuzzy to Francis, considering he got all his news from Antonio, who had both a terrible attention span and memory, but he knew the story well enough. It was after the queen had given birth the Feliciano and his twin brother, who died from complications. The king was on travel. He was due to arrive the very next day, but as the time passed, he never showed. His carriage and its horses were found abandoned, with no king or entourage. The queen was devastated.

With all her loss, a dead son and a missing husband, Francis was shocked at how fast she recovered. That lady was something.

Francis sighed as he wandered the castle halls. He had three options. He could talk to Antonio, the Queen, or the imposter himself. All weren't very pleasant. Antonio would be crushed, for one, and if the imposter was found out it would end in a death sentence. Could he really deal with having the death of a mere boy on his conscious?

He was so lost in thought as he walked that he didn't notice he was about to bump into the faux-prince until it happened. The boy bounced harmlessly off him and onto the floor.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going!" Romano yelled, rubbing his head. "This castle sucks ass"

Francis towered over him, staring down. What a turn of events. Quick as lightning, he drew his sword that always hung off his side and pointed it at his throat. "Who are you and where is Feliciano?"

The boy looked up. There was something flickering in his eyes that Francis couldn't place. "Wh, what do you mean?"

"I know you're not Feliciano, so save it."

" _I am_!" He voice was shaky and angry, and Francis wondered how he could have ever thought this boy was a prince.  _"_ I am" He finished lamely.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but I'm not going to let you hurt the royal family. Or Antonio"

There was a sharp intake of breath and Romano snapped, "I'm not trying to hurt him"

Francis rolled his eyes, but he kept his sword steady. He looked harmless enough but one could never be too safe. "Lying about who you are is hurt enough. Do you realize the consequence of treason at this level? Do you realize how much Feliciano means to everyone?"

"You don't think I do?" Romano yelled. "I'm here  _for_  Feliciano. I'm doing this for him. And Antonio will understand. I was going to tell him right now, in fact."

A delicate eyebrow was raised. "I'm not sure how well you think you know Antonio, but I've been with him his whole life. This is not the kind of thing he will just forgive." The same emotion flashed in his hazel eyes and suddenly Francis recognized it. It was fear. The boy was shaking now too, but he held his ground. Finally, he caved.

"Feliciano is missing" Romano muttered to the floor, trying to look away from the blade. "Ludwig wanted to catch the culprit, so he had me take Feliciano's place. It was only temporary but neither has returned for three days and I don't know what to do. Please don't kill me"

Francis kept still. After beat passed, he sheathed his sword in one smooth motion and let the boy get to his feet. It wasn't the story that had sold him. It was the raw conviction in his tone. The brunette was looking at him wildly now like he was the one who was crazy. Perhaps he was.

"I believe you," He said. "I won't help you, but I won't sell you out. On one condition."

Romano looked at him in bewilderment once more and Francis shook his head. "Don't tell Antonio." He looked him dead in the eye, and as blue met hazel, he added: "for your own safety."

[=]

That was terrifying. Romano could hardly stomach the thought of how close he was to dying. He never thought the job would come with danger. It had been an hour since then and all Romano could bear to ask was why didn't Francis rat him out? He had nothing to gain from keeping Romano's secret.

Maybe he was truly terrified of what might happen if he was caught by someone not so forgiving.

"Like Antonio" The little voice in his head whispered, but he promptly told it to shut up. Antonio would never do anything to hurt him. Romano jutted his lower lip in a pout. Francis was just trying to psych him out.

Romano stopped from where he was walking. He took a deep breath the calm down. He didn't care what Francis said. Antonio deserved to know. Turning around, Romano began the opposite way he came, headed toward Antonio's quarters.

"Antonio?" He asked tentatively, knocking on the wooden door.

Silence, then the sound of the heavy bolt installed in all castle rooms for safety was turned. Antonio popped his head out and looked around. "Lovino?"

"The one and only" Romano said a little dryly. He really was the only one he knew of with that name. Antonio opened the door all the way and walked out, looking inquisitive. "I kinda want to talk with you."

Romano didn't know what it was, but Antonio's whole physic brightened at the words. "Really?"

"Yeah, really"

Antonio grinned before leaning toward him. "Let's go into the gardens again," He said, whispering in his ear. "I want to ask you something very important."

As soon as he said it, Romano's face reddened. He wondered what it could be. He didn't dare hope, but if it was a marriage proposal, he was doomed. The thought made his heart constrict. Antonio would be proposing to Feliciano, not Romano.

The truth had to come out tonight, Romano decided, or he would let down the only person he had ever loved; Francis be damned

"Okay," Romano said. "Let's go"

Antonio didn't let them stop until they were in the deepest part of the gardens, away from the guards and lady's in waiting sharing tea and castle gossip. The sun shone brightly, and Romano thought vaguely that it brought out the happiness in Antonio's eyes.

Not like he spent his time staring into his eyes.

Antonio himself was running his hands over his pockets, looking for something. It looked like it would take a while. How lame. That was alright though because Romano had decided he was going to go first.

"I need to tell you something" He started. Antonio didn't look up, still fiddling with his pockets. "When I told you to call me Lovino yesterday, it wasn't just because that is my real name. I mean, it is, but there's another reason. I'm not really-"

"Got it!" Antonio cried out triumphantly, pulling out a small jewelry box.

Romano felt his throat go dry. That couldn't be-

Antonio was already ahead of him. He opened it and revealed a gold ring with a ruby-encrusted on the top. "It was my mother's" He explained.

                                                   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/39438782491/in/dateposted-public/)

"Oh, my fuck. Antonio, wait-"

"And I want you to have it" The taller man reached out to hold Romano's hand, before slipping the ring out of the box and onto his finger. "Because I choose you, Lovino Feliciano Vargas. I love you, and I want you to become my husband."

Romano's heart slammed into his chest. His mouth struggled with the words to say no. "I-"

"Please" Antonio cut in, for the third time. "Will you marry me?"

' _Say no'_  his mind whispered desperately. ' _He isn't asking you. You're in too deep. Say no'_

"Yes" His voice was small and unsure and he could actually hear his heart slamming in his chest. All bitterness at the name and reason that this was a  _bad bad bad idea_ and guilt on the fact that he was lying to Antonio died as he found himself lost in happiness. "Yes! Fuck yes! Yes Yes-"

All doubts were silenced when Antonio pulled him close, kissing him so soundly Romano thought he might die. Pure bliss enveloped him, and it would take hours for the guilt to catch up to what he had just done. To what he had just agreed to. To whom he was lying to.

[=]

Romano had wanted to wait to announce the engagement. He needed time to formulate what he was going to do. Oh, what was he going to do?

Antonio, however, had begged to tell everyone right away. "They need to know! It's a long time to plan a wedding and I want you to be mine as soon as possible. Oh, come on, Lovi. Let's do it right away!"

In the end, Romano had caved. He hated how easily he gave in but he could never stay strong around Antonio. He was fucked anyway so what's the harm in one more thing?

The Queen would be the first to know. Antonio pulled on Romano's hand as they ran through the halls to the throne room like giddy children, eager to share the good news. When as they neared the hall, Romano noticed with some shock that Francis and Arthur were already there, arguing.

"I am  _King_ Antonio's adviser and I have decided enough is enough. Almost a week has gone by since we've arrived and your prince has not met the standards of my king."

"Why I never!" Arthur shot back. "Your king does not deserve anything on the circumstances that he lied to the royal family and the kingdom of Italy! That is high-level treason-"

"Treason? How has Antonio betrayed  _his_  country?" Francis snapped. Arthur's face was slowly turning purple with rage. He opened his mouth the retort, but just then Antonio himself burst into the room with Romano in hand.

"It's decided!" He announced.

Francis and Arthur turned as one. "What's decided?"

"We're engaged!" Antonio sang.

Under any other circumstances, Romano would have smirked at the two's shocked, then horrified expressions. However now was not to time to gloat. He could feel their cool gazes on him and he moved to take cover behind Antonio.

"That's perfect!" A new voice said, elation dripping from her tone. "I always knew this arrangement would work out."

Romano turned to see the Queen enter the throne room, her long, eloquent robes sweeping the floor. He didn't know why, but suddenly she seemed much more menacing. Like a cat that was only pretending to sleep.

"Feliciano, dear, stop covering and stand up straight!" Queen Katerina stopped at his side and pulled him toward her, jostling him until he reflected the man she wanted to see. "Your husband to only want the best"

Antonio beamed at her, beyond pleased to be addressed as such. "I am so glad you're glad, Queen Katerina. And I must apologize again for hiding my status as king. I do hope this won't bother the wedding process."

"Oh no, never darling." Despite her words, Romano felt her fingers dig into his shoulder like needles. Her grip was strong and her smile forced. He tried to get away. "Please don't struggle, dear."

Across the room, something inside Arthur broke. The King had chosen the prince, the  _imposter_! This had gone too far. It had to end now.

"Your majesty!" Arthur yelled. Three startled gazes fell on him but he remained strong. He strode across the room with purpose. Francis did nothing but watch. "Do not soil your hands with this commoner!"

"What ever do you mean, Arthur?" The Queen asked, keeping her vice-like grip on Romano's shoulder. Romano's eyes were wide and desperate, praying that this wasn't the end he had been waiting for.

"This boy, this imposter, has been posing as your son, the prince!"

The Queen released Romano in an instant. Romano stumbled away and ended up in the middle of the room, being watched from all sides. "No!" He cried. "He lies"

"I do not  _lie_ " Arthur snapped. "Look at his curl. It's a fake!"

"It is not a fake!" Romano screamed, angry now. It was as real as it could be. He pulled on the end just to prove his point.

Arthur faltered at the display, but not for long. "It's on the wrong side then. Try it!"

The Queen stepped forward but Antonio cut her off. "Leave him alone." He stood in front of Romano protectively. "He did nothing wrong. I won't let you touch him"

"Move," The Queen said. Her voice held command, but Antonio did not back down. Romano's heart was in his stomach as he watched him. Antonio would protect him. Antonio would keep him safe. "Move," She said again.

When Antonio did nothing of the sort, the Queen marched forward and forcefully yanked him aside. Romano says something in her eyes that scared him worse than Arthur did. He was alone. Time moved slowly as she reached down and freed his curl from its confines.

His secret sprung free, bouncing like it always did ontop of his head. The room gasped, and the Queen's eyes narrowed. "Imposter"

She stood up, gesturing wildly as she did. "Imposter! Guards, seize him! Guards!"

Armed palace guards swarmed the room and yanked Romano to his feet. He struggled desperately, pleading for help to anyone who could hear him. "It isn't like that! I'm here to help Feliciano! Please, please let me go. You're hurting me!"

The arms that held his were not kind and against his will, Romano felt tears spring to his eyes. They deposited him in front of the queen. "What should we do with him, your majesty?"

Both monarchs stared down at him, one in anger, the other shocked and confused. Antonio said nothing as the queen snarled. "I imagine a few year to rot in the dungeon would do him good. What do you think, King Antonio?"

Antonio stared at him in silence. Romano looked up, his eyes desperate. "Please, Antonio! Listen to me. I had to,  _I had to!_  Feliciano is in trouble and-"

"Execution"

Romano meet Antonio's eyes, hard and cold and so unfamiliar that he looked like the stranger he once was. His lips moved wordlessly. "Execution?" He chocked out.

"Si. That is the punishment for treason, is it not?" Antonio turned so that Romano's pleading eyes could not meet his. "Guards, take him away."

                                                        [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/27667560149/in/dateposted-public/)

There was no struggle as Romano was dragged to his feet and away from the room. His body felt numb and he trembled. Antonio just looked away. He didn't listen to him. It was just like Francis said. It was just like he feared.


	9. The Fugitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano gets busy, and Arthur learns some hard lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Back from the other side of the world :D

There was no sound in the silver mines save for dripping water and the muffled noises of someone, or rather, someones, kissing.

" _Mmmh_ , Mmmmf... Felic-" Ludwig panted between breaths. Involuntarily, his hips bucked up to grind against Feliciano's own. The Prince's response was an enthusiastic moan, which was not helping Ludwig's resolve. "Feliciano... please... stop..."

Feliciano continued kissing, trying to ignore any protests to the contrary. He had wanted this for so long! He could ignore reality for another five seconds. But apparently, Ludwig couldn't.

"No," He said firmly, pushing Feliciano off his lap. The boy sure looked light be if he sat on one's legs long enough, they would lose all feeling. "Now is not the time or place for this kind of behavior. We have to concentrate on getting out"

Feliciano pouted. "Why? I'm having fun"

Ludwig sent him a look before shaking his head in exasperation. "I have no idea how stable these mines are. If I was planning on making love to you, it would be in a situation in which we weren't facing certain death"

"But Francis says that takes the excitement out of it" Feliciano whined.

Ludwig cradled his head in his hands, a little exasperated, a little frustrated from his lack of sexual release. "Please don't tell me he suggested having sex in a life-threatening situation," Feliciano said nothing, which was the best response Ludwig could hope for. He stood and pulled the prince to his feet. "Let's just find an exit"

"You could knock the door in!" Feliciano said excitedly, grossly over exaggerating Ludwig's strength.

It  _was_  a good suggestion. Ludwig was strong, much stronger than many of the noblemen that he knew, but the door was still solid metal. It just wouldn't do. He contemplated the problem. His eyes strayed from the metal door to the walls, fixating on a slight leak in the ceiling, then finally to a stray barrel laying in the corner.

Hmm... that could work.

Ludwig turned to the excited boy at this side, who was jumping up and down ever so slightly. "I have an idea" He started. "But you'll have to trust me"

"I trust you!" Feliciano said without a second thought.

"Okay," Ludwig muttered, his face flushed with the fact the crown prince trusted him so completely. "Here's the plan. I'm going to try to maximize the water flow from that leak; chances are there's a lot of water somewhere, just waiting to fill this place up. You can help me by doing the same thing I do to the other walls. Can you do that?"

Feliciano nodded. "I sure can!"

Ludwig nodded back, and then they started. It was easy to find a rock strong enough to hurl at the ceiling without shattering on impact, and slowly but surely the leak widened. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

So he turned to the walls. A touch revealed them to be moist, and Ludwig began chipping at them, one at a time. Out of the corner of his eye, Ludwig could see Feliciano attempting to copy him at the wall adjacent to the door. He was making very little progress, but at least it kept him busy.

Time passed at a glacier's pace. Slowly the cavern filled scraping rock and the occasional "Ouch!" from Feliciano's direction. They making progress. Ludwig had just struck water, however, when Feliciano gave an outrageous cry, even more, projected than usual.

"Gahh! Ludwig, Ludwig! The wall's caved in!"

Ludwig turned just in time to see Feliciano directly in the path of the crumbling rocks. He ran to his side and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the danger he was all so eager to put himself in. When the smoke cleared, Feliciano was plastered to his side, looking terrified. Ludwig carefully pried them apart and went to examine the damage.

The wall was gone, and thank God there was no water behind it. However, the opening revealed a small room and a hunched over figure wearing dirty rags. Ludwig didn't think much of it until Feliciano gasped, scrambling up next to him. "Papa?"

The figure turned. And Ludwig nearly fainted.

It was King Romulus. His face was dirtied and scarred, and he looked like he had gotten very little food over the years he had been gone, yet he still looked exactly like the paintings depicted him.

The king didn't reply, just simply staring at them both. Finally, he spoke. "Who are you, people?"

That took Ludwig by surprise. He had completely forgotten that the king had never met him nor Feliciano. With how glorified he was at the castle, Ludwig felt like he knew the man personally. He had spent hours talking to people who remembered his rule, learning about the king and what an amazing person he was. He had grown up learning how great the kingdom of Italy was made because of its king.

Feliciano, though, was taking it worse than he was. He was shaking, with a horrified look on his face. Ludwig tried to put himself in his shoes- just now meeting the father you've dreamed of knowing. And him not knowing you exist.

He stepped forward, trying to distract Feliciano from a total meltdown. "My name is Ludwig. I am the prince's tutor. And this is Feliciano, your son and the prince of Italy."

King Romulus looked at them, before standing up on shaky legs. "My son...? You're so grown up! When I left, you weren't even born." There were happy tears in his eyes when he ran forward, grabbing Feliciano in a hug as if to make up for all those lost years. The prince hugged back, desperate for the attention he had always craved.

Meanwhile, Ludwig stood off to the side, feeling rather out of place. He was almost grateful when he felt water begin to pool around his ankles- the leaks were much wider now and had started to fill up the cave.

"Okay!" He broke in, breaking apart the father and son hug. "I, uh, don't know how to say this. But we're on our way to escaping, and I figure it would be right to take the king along with us. Feliciano, can we all fit in the barrel?"

"We can!" He cheered. "But it might be a little tight with all your big muscles~"

The king grinned. "You certainly do have big muscles. Only the best for my son, I understand"

Ludwig's face heated. "Wha-"

Romulus grasped his arm, still grinning madly. "These walls aren't too thick my boy. Now everyone in the barrel! It's been seventeen years since I've seen sunlight, and that can't be good for anybody!"

[=]

Ludwig's plan was to wait until the room filled, then float to safety through the open mineshaft at the top of their little prison.

However, the king decided that waiting was to take too long. As soon as the barrel lifted off the floor, he paddled them all the far wall with the stream of water and punched it with surprising strength. The wall caved in after two punches and the barrel was caught in a flood of water that sent them screaming toward freedom.

Gasping and sputtering, Ludwig crawled out the barrel, pulling Feliciano behind him to make sure he was alright. Romulus stood above them, already out and cackling madly.

"That was the best fun I've had in years!" He exclaimed, stretching his arms to the sky and popping his joints with a sickening crack. "I'm all for doing it again. Who's with me?"

"I'm sorry, Papa," Feliciano said, coughing up the little water that found its way into his lungs. Eventually, he could breathe without gasping. "But we have to get back straight away. Everyone needs to know you're alive, Arthur is still on the lose,  _and_ the castle is surely desperate to find me!"

"Actually..." Ludwig added, somewhat sheepishly. "I highly doubt anyone is looking for you."

Feliciano turned to him, looking inquisitive. King Romulus stood behind, inspecting the mine shaft and not paying any attention to them whatsoever. "Why wouldn't anyone be looking for me?"

Time to come clean. Ludwig cleared his throat. "When you gone, I arranged to have Romano pose as you so that I would have time to find out what really happened-"

"You had Romano pretend to be me?!" Feliciano exclaimed. "But Ludwig! That's high treason. If he gets caught, he'll die!"

"That's why we have to get back as soon as possible"

Feliciano steeled his back and stood up with purpose. "Then let's go" He shot a look at this father, who seemed preoccupied. "Papa, we're leaving!"

King Romulus turned reluctantly. "Oh, you were serious. Can't you just leave me here? I'd rather not have to deal with putting your mother on trial so soon."

Ludwig's mind reeled. "Wait, wait, wait- what about putting the queen on trial? You mean  _she_  was the one who did this?"

"You didn't know?" The king asked, shocked. "I thought that's how you've found me!"

Ludwig was floored. For once in his life, he didn't have to perfect solution for the situation. And he could only imagine what Feliciano felt like. Finding his father only to learn that his mother was the one who put him through all of that in the first place. It would be perfectly understandable for him to want to break down and change their plans.

"That's great, papa, but Romano is in danger!" Feliciano yelled, tugging on his arm. "We have to go right this second!"

Ludwig turned to him. "You don't want to go confront the queen? Maybe cry a little?"

"We don't have time!"

"But-"

"Ludwig!"

He stopped talking. It wasn't like Feliciano to have his priorities straight. But he guessed now was as good as time as ever to mature a little. "Fine. The road to the castle is right down this way, through the woods. If we stick together we should be fine"

[=]

The castle had been decorated extravagantly for the occasion. Arthur was only a little surprised at the Queen's sadistic nature. She seemed to want to go all out for the execution.

He wandered through the hoards of people setting up a feast, disturbingly near where the chopping block was situated. There were almost too many people out in the courtyard. He had to find the queen, and quick.

"Your Majesty!" He called when he spotted her. Queen Katerina stood amongst the spectators, greeting them with a dazzling smile. She turned at his voice. When she saw him, however, her smile fell.

"Oh Arthur," She said. "Whatever could it be now?"

Arthur steadied his nerves. "I must speak with you. Alone"

The queen eyed her subjects that were now watching with interest. "Begone" She said, and soon everyone in the vicinity had left. She sneered once they were alone. "I take it you have a good reason to order me around in front of my people?"

"I need to know why you had me kidnap Feliciano."

A beat passed in silence. Suddenly, the queen burst into a fit of laughter. She chucked and chortled, her face almost turning blue. Arthur edged slightly away from her.

It took a while for her to catch her breath, and when she did she looked noticeably lighter. Like the idea of her son's peril was entertaining. "You really haven't figured it out, have you?"

"In all honesty," Arthur said. "You really haven't given any clear motives or reasoning-"

"That was a rhetorical question." Queen Katerina snapped. "But since you seem so eager to know, I'll tell you. Because I'm... nice."       

                                                [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/27696254149/in/dateposted-public/)

She waved her hand and a servant girl came running over, with two chairs for the queen and her guest.

Once they were both comfortably seated, the queen began. "When I married King Romulus, I was poor. Poorer than dirt! My whole life revolved around how little I had- how little power I had, especially. I was all too eager to marry a king and become the ruler of somewhere. Little did I know, that power in this kingdom is passed down to the  _men_  of the family"

The queen stopped, letting her words sink in. "So I made a plan. King Romulus was going to have a little accident and never be seen again. Unfortunately, something terrible happened... I got pregnant. When my two little angels of boys were born, I was disgusted. All my work to gain power and both would just take it away! As a solution, I the first given to a horrible woman who I knew well, a dressmaker. Giving two away would be too suspicious, so I waited my time. When he was old enough to marry, then I would do away with him."

"And that's where I come in" Arthur muttered, disgusted. "You hired me to do away with Feliciano after enough time had passed"

"You have to understand!" The queen exclaimed. "It's hard being women on the throne. There were so many ways for me to go back to where I came from. This was the best solution. And when the pauper came and fooled us all... it was a ghost from the past. I thought for sure Madame Albetta would have done away with him by now"

Arthur looked up sharply. "Wait, you mean to tell me that the imposter was your son? The one you gave away?"

The Queen grinned wolfishly. "And your resume said you were smart. Now, guards" She said, snapping her fingers in a demanding gesture. "Please take Mr. Arthur to his own special holding cell. It won't due to have loose ends around, as I have learned. Tomorrow there will be two executions to enjoy"

Arthur was grabbed roughly by his shoulders and pulled to his feet, kicking and punching all the while. "How dare you! After all, I did for you! You-  _wankers let me down this instance!_ " Slowly but surely, he was dragged away into the bitter darkness of the dungeons.


	10. The Jailbait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible to Lovino, Antonio gets a chance to redeem himself, and we find out why Gilbert isn't around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read through the past chapters and edited as much as I could. Sorry for all the mistakes guys!

The night before the execution, Antonio had locked himself in his room and refused to participate in any of the festivities the queen had planned. Francis, who had the only key to his room (for 'safety purposes') had let himself in and was trying to console his best friend as best he could.

He watched Antonio's face in the low lighting, trying to see his expression. He reached out a hand. "Do you want to talk?"

Antonio said nothing. He didn't even move, just sat motionless on his bed. Despite Francis' best efforts he wouldn't respond. "Are you angry?" Nothing. "Are you sad?" Nothing. "Do you hate him?"

Antonio's head jerked revealing his eyes had filled with tears. "I- I don't know" He whispered.

The sight made Francis' heart constrict. As much as he disliked what Romano did, he hated seeing his friend like this. "If you didn't know then why did you send him to death?" He asked.

Antonio frowned deeper than he had before. "I was angry. Really, really angry. He lied to me, Francis! He had every chance to tell me- I gave him my mother's ring! I trusted him and he was lying about  _everything_ "

"I know," Francis said. It was the best he could do to just let his friend be angry. If he had it his way, he would keep quiet and let Antonio find a way to move on from this chapter of his life. But, he couldn't ignore how sad and lonely he had been. Ever since the prince, or rather, the imposter, came into his life, he was brighter. He was happier.

"He really did love you," Francis added, quietly. Like putting fuel to the fire.

"Then why didn't he tell me the truth?" Antonio demanded, standing up abruptly. His face held all kind of desperation. "If he really loved me, why did he keep lying?"

' _Because I told him to'_ Francis thought, but he refused to say it out loud. "Maybe it's because you have a tendency to overreact. Antonio, I've known you for years. You've been afraid of treason every since Gilbert returned."

Antonio quieted. That was something he rarely liked to talk about.

"You know, I talked to him," Francis said, starting again. He sat down on the bed where Antonio stood with his fists clenched. "He said that Feliciano was in danger and that he was protecting him. But despite all that, he said he was going to tell you the truth. He loved you so much; he saw so much in you."

That did the trick. Antonio' face slackened and his angry frown evaporated. Suddenly he sat heavily, slumping over as gravity took its toll. "You're right." He chocked out. "I messed up, didn't I? Oh god, what do I do?"

Francis reached out a hand, running it through Antonio's hair. "You can still fix this. His execution is this afternoon. If you hurry you can still do something"

"You're right. I have to talk to him." Antonio moved to stand up, before choosing to crush his best friend into a hug. "Thank you, Francis"

"Go get your happy ending back," Francis said with a small smile. "You deserve it"

[=]

It was his last day to live, and Romano wanted nothing more than to be alone. There were guards all around, watching him to make sure he didn't escape. It was uncomfortable and cold and painful.

Honestly, he had cried out all his tears in the night, trying to get comfortable on the stone floor. It was worse than when he lived in Madame Albetta's.

He missed Feliciano's bed. He missed the food, the servants, and the clothes. He missed the gardens. He missed Antonio.

A chocked sob wretched its way through his throat and Romano found he still had tears to cry. Why did he miss him? Antonio  _hated_ him. He ordered his  _execution_. He had thought that he would at least listen to him, and forgive him, and love him like he said.

He guessed they both lied about something.

Romano curled into a little ball of sad Italian, something he tended to do when he was sad and just wanted the world to disappear. Soon they would be coming for him, so why act tough?

With his ear pressed to the ground, he could hear them. It sounded like only one pair of footsteps, but they rarely meant anything. Maybe it was the worst guard of them all. Someone with massive arms and a god awful sneer and, and-

"Lovi?"

It was worse than he imagined. Antonio stepped into the light of the torch, with his curly brown hair and beautiful smile. There were bags under his eyes, too, as if he couldn't sleep.

They locked eyes in some sort of silent staring contest. Now that he was close enough to see, Romano felt himself grow angry. "Why are you here?" He yelled. "Come to mock me? Kill me yourself?"

Antonio stopped outside his cell. He didn't say anything more.

"What is your problem? Can I not get one last night alone before I'm brutally murdered? You've got some nerve coming here you son-of-a-bitch. Go rot in hell."

"I guess I deserve to" Antonio knelt down, now eye level with the livid Romano. "I didn't even listen to you"

Lovino sneered. "Damn right you deserve too. You didn't answer me- why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

The laugh was unexpected on both of their parts, and Romano was surprised he could sound so bitter. "Well you certainly missed your chance"

Antonio didn't say anything. With Romano hot-headed and angry like this, he didn't know what he could say to calm him down. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his eye. For the first time, he noticed something around Romano's finger. "Come closer" Antonio instructed. He could reach a hand through the bars, but Romano was too far away to touch. "Let me see your hand"

Romano didn't want to, but his body moved on its own accord. He held up his hand.

The ring was still there, rubbed down from years of someone touching it as a nervous habit. He hadn't taken it off. Now that he realized he hadn't, Romano wondered why. Was this his way of still holding onto Antonio? Was it symbolic? He didn't know what it was, but it brought a smile to Antonio's face and Romano found he didn't give a damn.

"I told you that was my mother's ring, didn't I?" Antonio asked. Romano nodded. "There's a story behind to it, you know. My father made it himself. Imagine, a king taking up gem cutting and metal working! My mother loved the ring and my father more. After he died, though, she couldn't stand to look at it. She took it off and moved to crush it beneath her feet, but it didn't break. Everyone said that it is a symbol of how unbreakable his love was. And that's why I gave it to you"

Antonio looked at Romano. He had soft tears rolling down his cheeks. "Because even though I messed up, and I hurt your heart, I still love you. And I'm sorry"

 

                                                                         [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/39485672251/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Silence. The darkness of the castle seemed to sink in, but in the little patch of torchlight shining on them both, Romano felt like the skies had cleared. "You bastard," He said, taking his hand away. "If you  _ever_ do something like this again, I will force this ring so far down your throat-"

Antonio laughed, which was a welcome change. "Come on," He said. I'm going to get you out of here" He held up a ring full of keys, of all different sizes and makes. "Once I figure out which is which that is"

With Antonio preoccupied with the jailbreak, and Romano too busy watching him, neither noticed the sun slowly creeping up into daybreak. Nor did they hear the sound of the pounding footsteps of the guards coming down the wooden steps. When Antonio looked up, it was too late.

"Hey! You! What're is ya doing with my keys?"

It was the castle's most menacing guard, Sadiq. He was fitted in the door frame, blocking the exit. He had traded his usual white mask for a black one- the symbol for execution.

"Run!" Romano screamed, but it was too late. Sadiq had already grabbed Antonio by his shirt collar, lifting him off the ground and cutting off his air supply.

"Looks like we've gotta lover boy. Attempting to thwart the queen's orders, hmm?"

"My... orders..." Antonio panted. He tried to sound strong, but Sadiq had him around the neck, literally. Even if he did get away, there was no way to fight him. He had the advantage ten times over.

"Don't matta" Sadiq said, smiling. The effect was gruesome, with his eyes covered by his mask. "I'll let the queen deal with ya later." He grabbed the keys from Antonio's hand, used them to open an adjacent cell. With a flick of his wrist, Antonio lay crumpled on the hard, stone floor and the door slammed shut.

Sadiq turned to Romano, who was pressed as far back in his own cell block as he could go. "Don't touch me" He growled as Sadiq pried open the bars and advanced. As Sadiq's hands reached toward him, Romano tried to dash around him. He shimmied through the opening before arms crushed his own, lifting him off his feet.

"Let me go!" Romano screamed. "Antonio, help me! Please, please help me!"

But Antonio could do nothing but slowly lose consciousness from lack of air. Romano's cries fell on deaf ears as he was dragged away toward the sunlight.

A deafening boom echoed in the dungeon as the heavy exit doors were closed. The pain was too much and Antonio drifted out of the waking world

[=]

Antonio dreamed he was in his home castle. Back before his father died, before he was king. Before Gilbert left. He and his two best friends were in the knight training room. Gilbert was attacking stuffed dummies with vigor, slashing and stabbing, yelling at his friends to keep working. Antonio hadn't wanted to be there. He wanted to check up on his garden, but Gilbert made him stay. He wanted him to practice with a weapon of some kind.

"Don't be stupid" Gilbert had snapped, handing him an ax. Francis raised an eyebrow as he was Gilbert gave him a much lighter sword and was told to deal with it. "Everyone needs to learn how to defend themselves"

"Why?" Antonio asked. "I have people to do that for me"

"What about if you have someone you need to protect?" Francis supplied, understanding where Gilbert was going.

"I've got these!" Antonio said cheerfully, holding up his fists and punched the air. "All bad guys are going to run away when they see me coming!"

Francis laughed, amused by his antics. But Gilbert was not. He stopped his sword mid-air, turning on him angrily. " _Fists_  aren't going to do jackshit unless you know how to use them. You need to learn this stuff so stop goofing off and learn to fight!"

The mood suddenly changed from the lighthearted fun they were having before.  _Gilbert_  had changed since he joined the royal court. Antonio frowned and reached out a hand to his friend. "You don't have to be so mean-"

Gilbert's look could melt metal. "Someday someday is going to  _die_  because you failed. So don't tell me I'm being too mean. I've stood here against you with a sword and haven't killed you yet. That's pretty fucking nice of me."

"Knock it off, Gilbert" Francis said, stepping between Antonio and him as if he was afraid he would change his mind about not running him through.

Antonio glared from behind Francis' extended arm. "I'm not going to fail anyone." His mouth turned to acid, and he whispered one of the only things he had ever regretted saying. "Not like you failed Horem"

The room went deadly silent, and with a start, Antonio woke up.

Coming into full consciousness after such an awful dream was almost a relief. He lay on his side in a single jail cell, his neck and side bruised from their rough treatment.

He remembered what happened next. Gilbert had moved to punch him, kill him if he could, but stopped. His face was unusually pale when he dropped the sword and walked away. Ever since that moment, a Gilbert hadn't so much as looked Antonio's way. He would never admit it, but when Gilbert finally became a full-fledged knight and left the royal court, he was glad.

It took a second for him to get reoriented, but it was one second too long.

 _Romano_. Romano was his priority. The past suddenly made sense and he nearly cried. Romano was on his way to the executions block.

How long had he been out? How much time did he have? What could he do? What-

"God, you take forever to wake up!"

That voice! Antonio rolled over to look up at Arthur Kirkland, now former adviser to the royal family. "What...?" He managed to squeak out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It really does figure my knight in shining armor turned out to be you. Honestly, you're stupider than I gave credit for."

"Are you a ghost?" Antonio asked, still trying to piece everything together.

Wow, Arthur sure could scowl. "No, you dolt. I'm trying to break out. Thankfully the queen's henchmen are not too bright and locked me up in my secret lair- I mean, my workshop. I woke you up with my last potion, and we have thirty minutes to stop the execution from taking place."

Sick dread rose threw Antonio. Thirty minutes was practically nothing. But he still had to try. He had to do this for Romano. Not to mention, his dream still haunted him. He had to prove Gilbert wrong.

"So what do we do?" He asked Arthur.

"Oh, we don't do anything. My minions are hard at work knocking down the door."

Antonio frowned in confusion, before peering between the bars. Sure enough, two feminine creatures stood on the other side, each putting all the had into prying open the bars. "There's no way they can-" He started, but was forced to shut up as the doors gave way almost instantly.

"Come on," Arthur said, standing. "Stop drooling and let's go beat the queen. And save your sweetheart, too, of course"


	11. The Victors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 One more chapter until the end! Thank you all for the comments and kudos- and thanks to lluviadinoche for some cute af art!!! (I know you're here for the dark Antonio :P)

When Feliciano and his entourage arrived at the castle gates, the heavy iron barrier was wide open. "Where are the guards?" Ludwig asked, slowing the cart.

Feliciano looked out from where Ludwig had concealed him under a heavy woolen blanket. The blanket protected him from the evil, rash-inducing hay, and kept him concealed from sight. The king lay hidden in the cart too but laying as far down as he could go. The last thing they needed was all hell to break loose when the monarch appeared after being missing for so long. No, they needed to save the big surprise for when the Queen was sure to least expect it.

"Maybe they decided to give up the duties of being a big, mean, scary guard and instead all went to pick flowers!" Feliciano said excitedly. It seemed like the only option to him.

Ludwig risked a smile at Feliciano's nativity. "Somehow, I doubt it"

"It's an execution," King Romulus said, sticking his head up between the two before Ludwig pushed him back down.

"An execution?" Feliciano whispered, horrified. "Oh god, no, Romano!" He went to jump out of the cart, but Ludwig wrestled him down. "Ludwig, Ludwig, let me up! We have to go right now! What if we're too late? Romano's in trouble! Ludwig!"

"Shhh!" Ludwig snapped. "Both of you, stay down! This will not work if you show yourselves now. I have a plan but we have to move carefully. Romano will be fine."

After much coaxing, Feliciano settled down. Ludwig began to steer the cart back through the gates, keeping his head down. No one stopped him. He parked next to an old, withered tree, and began unloading the contents to avoid suspicion.

No one paid him any heed. Around the castle courtyard, servants prepared for the Queen's greatest celebration yet. A master craftsman had built a guillotine from scratch, decorated with flowers and green vines. White tents and with feast tables were set up for after the main event.

"This is insane" Ludwig whispered to the cart.

Romulus' voice replied. "Executions were always Katerina's favorite pastime."

"I remember she had one for my birthday one year. It was kinda fun" Feliciano said. Ludwig shot him an odd look, raising an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly in response. "I meant food wise. The food was fun."

Ludwig saved himself from having to respond by the sound of the band starting up, this time with full force. Hurriedly, everyone took their seats as the queen appeared next to her outdoor throne.

"Subjects! Nobles! Lords and jesters, I am glad to see everyone has made it to this lovely occasion." She smiled. "The execution of a traitor to the Vargas crown!"

Gasps from the crowd indicated something had entered their midst. Ludwig had to crane his neck to see a boy, much smaller than him, being lead to the guillotine. He couldn't tell from so far away, but he had to assume it was Romano.

"We don't have time for anything special," Ludwig whispered urgently to Feliciano, who had climbed out of the cart. "Take your father and head to the queen. I'll stop the guards and free Romano. Do not do anything dangerous, okay? Let your father do the fighting"

"I promise" Feliciano stood on his tiptoes, giving Ludwig a quick kiss.

Romulus grinned, stretching his legs out. "Don't worry, boy. I can protect my son from my wife." He and Feliciano disappeared around the cart. Ludwig stood up, entering the crowd unnoticed. It didn't take much to shove people out of the way, as he could lift any one of them up with little effort. Soon the crowd parted, depositing him in front of the two guards and a stunned Romano.

Ludwig didn't wait. He punched the first guard straight in the jaw. The man yelled in defiance, throwing Romano aside. The second guard, one that was tall with dark skin and a white mask, caught him as he tried to run.

Both guards drew their weapons, but one preoccupied himself with a struggling Romano. Ludwig put up his fists. It was one on one at the moment.

Fake left, go for the throat. Dodge, dodge- bam. Ludwig was forced to back up as a fist connected with his head. He lunged again, this time dropping low and kicking a leg up, just enough to strike the guard hard in the side and knock him away. He didn't get back up.

The second guard looked more irritated than worried. "What is with you people?" He demanded. "I'm ordered to kill one kid and everyone's got something to say about it!"

"Sadiq, stand down," Ludwig said evenly. He reached for the fallen guard's sword.

"I've got my orders," Sadiq growled. "Never thought both a king and the most loyal member of the royal court would betray the kingdom"

"Alliances change"

The strike was so fast Ludwig almost lost his life. But years of training kicked in and he trusted his sword up to bloke, just in time. The clang of metal on metal resounded throughout the crowd.

How Sadiq managed to keep his grip and keep Ludwig at bay was beyond him, but all Ludwig knew was that the fight was going to be hard. Sadiq slashed at him, nicking him in the side. He hissed, pressing a hand to his side.

"Not as good with a sword as you are your fists?" Safiq mocked.

Ludwig grunted. He tried to force the man back, but it was hopeless. Across the courtyard, the doors to castle shuddered. More reinforcements Ludwig thought hopelessly.

The masked guard noticed it too. "Stand down, Ludwig"

Two things happened at once. The first was Romano, whom Sadiq had almost forgotten completely. He jumped into action and kicked his capture as hard in the groin as he could. With the high pitched cry of a newborn, Sadiq crumbled.

Then that the castle doors burst open, revealing a frantic Antonio and murderous Arthur. Behind them lay at least a dozen unconscious guards.

Arthur darted toward the queen, who was on her throne and screaming for blood. "What happened to my guards?" She demanded. "You! What are you doing here?" The former adviser leaped towards her and whipped out his wand. Antonio didn't stick around to see what happened. The second he spotted Romano with two guards at his feet, he ran toward him.

"Romano!" Antonio cried joyously. "You're alright!"

"I am not alright" Romano shot back, gesturing around. "These buffons were trying to chop my head off!"

Antonio scooped him up into a hug, relief washing over his features. "I thought I was too late"

"Don't be stupid" But even having said that, Romano smiled, wrapping his arms around his king's neck. Antonio's face looked streaked with dirt and grime, as was his, but to Romano, he was the greatest thing he had ever seen. He actively tried to crush the urge to kiss him.

Antonio took the fight away, choosing to bring Romano down to meet his lips. When they parted, his eyes were shining. "I love you"

Romano's face blossomed red. "I don't hate you" He sputtered out.

"Does that mean you love me?"

Romano scowled. "Maybe" He titled his head up for another kiss, this time longer than the last.

"Uh" Ludwig cut in. Any gratefulness Romano felt at being rescued was crushed in an instant. "I hate to interrupt-"

Antonio released Romano reluctantly. "Of course you do"

"But" Ludwig continued. "We still have some unresolved issues to worry about." He pointed to where the queen and Arthur were facing off, each with a weapon of mass destruction. Arthur with his wand, and the queen with the broken limb of a chair.

Off to the side of the large platform the queen set up, two barrels were moving suspiciously.

"Wait," Romano said, catching Ludwig's arm. "Did you find Feliciano?"

"I did" Ludwig explained. "And the king, who might actually be your father. And I'm not entirely sure, but they both might be attempting to take down the queen in a barrel"

"That's a problem" Antonio hummed. "We might have to go do something about that"

"No shit," Romano said, cracking his knuckles. Both Ludwig and Antonio shared a look over his head. Antonio glanced down at his intended. "Uh, sweetie-"

"Don't sweetie me!" Romano snapped. "I am not letting the crown prince put his life in danger again"

"And I am not letting you put your life in danger again." Antonio made sure Romano looked him in the eye, which only gave him a better chance to eye-roll.

"She only tried to execute me."

"Please?"

"I'm not waiting here for these goons to wake up."

"Go to the castle, it's the safest place," Ludwig said. Romano grumbled, but he still complied. With him out of the way, Ludwig and Antonio charged.

[=]

Meanwhile, Feliciano was getting to do something he had wanted to do for the longest time. He was taking control of his life.

Inching along in a poorly constructed barrel, he could just barely make out his mother on her throne. There was an aggressive smirk on her lips, and Feliciano had a hard time believing that she was ever anything else but cold-hearted. Was this really the woman who had raised him? Sang him lullabies? Said she loved him?

No. Feliciano shook his head to clear away his doubts. This was the woman who deprived him of a father. A father, who was currently scoping the path out in front of him. Occasionally a hand would wave, indicating he could inch closer.

He peeked his head out of the top of the barrel, and much to his surprise, he saw Arthur standing on the platform, with a wand pointed in the Queen's face.

"It's a shame it has to end like this" He drawled. "Your days of tyranny are over, Queen Katerina. I have severed you faithfully for years and you used me, locked me up in the dungeon, and gave me the biggest fucking headache!"

The queen scoffed. "The thing that would really be giving you a headache is your reflection. It's a real eyesore. It's the eyebrows I think"

Clearly taunting Arthur's eyebrows was the wrong move. In an act of pure vengeance, the former adviser waved his wand and made it so the queen's own eyebrows grew. Her screech of horror was enough to shake the whole kingdom.

"You miserable man!" Queen Katerina screamed, breaking off the arm of her throne and using it to hit Arthur hard in the side. "How dare you!"

"How dare you insult me!" Arthur screamed back. There was the sound of a fight, and Feliciano sunk his head back in his barrel. Oh lord.

His plan was to camp out there and wait for the battle to end until a new voice joined the fray. "Katerina, release the poor man from your choke hold. It's me you want" Feliciano gasped as he saw his father stand up, broken fragments of his disguise at his feet. Both the queen and Arthur looked on, dumbstruck.

"Romulus?" Queen Katerina whispered. "How did you- you were supposed to be locked up for eternity!"

Romulus shrugged. "Seventeen years was enough for me." He turned to address the crowd, who had been captivated by the fight. "Your king has returned. I trust you have all been well. I have traveled many miles, and fought many fights to be here again."

A townswoman swooned. Many more took up cried of astonishment, and men raised their hats. "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

"The boy on trial is to be released." Romulus declared. "He is no traitor to the throne. The queen has led you astray. She, of all people, is a traitor to her people." There were many horrified gasps as the crowd turned on the queen.

"He lies!" She cried, desperate to turn the tide back to herself.

"There was a reason I was missing. Queen Katerina had me chained deep in the mines! She is the traitor!" Romulus roared. "Arrest her! Guards!" Only one of the unconscious men stirred, and Romulus was forced to realize almost all of his security had been taken out. He frowned. "Okay, I'll arrest her."

It was with little effort he took a metal ring from the barrel and twist it around the queen, securing her arms. The crowd roared their approval.

"That was ridiculously easy" Arthur scoffed, a little too soon.

The queen screamed, and her bonds broke. Even Arthur took a step back as he realized that what she had done was not natural. "I will not be forced back down. Not  _now, not ever!"_ She turned to Romulus with fury in her eyes and picked up a sword from a fallen guard.

Romulus was not ready for the attack and the weapon caught him in his abdomen, crumpling him in an instant.

"Dad!" Feliciano yelled, scrambling out of his hiding place and making his first mistake. The queen ran toward him, placing the sharp edge of the sword, wet with blood, at his throat. "… Let- let me go..." Felciano whimpered, but his pleas weren't enough for her.

Queen Katerina began to move, pulling Feliciano behind her. "This is your prince!" She jeered to the crowd, holding him at sword point. No one moved in fear of losing another monarch. "Just try and take him!"

Behind her, Arthur raised his wand. "Releasa!" He yelled, shooting a powerful spell at the queen. A smile was her only response as she deflected it back to him with her sword. Arthur shouted as green flames consumed his body. The queen scooped down a picked up his wand, and kept walking.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted, finally close enough to see what was going on. "Let him go!"

Instead of physically hurting the man, like she was so eager to do, Katerina stood at the entrance to the castle, Feliciano gasping for air in her hands. She smiled. "Come and get me"

She waved the wand, and the castle doors slammed shut. Ludwig strained his ears, but all he could hear her evil laugh through the heavy wood.

[=]

One second everything was going well and the next, Feliciano was being dragged away, begging for air. Romano took a few panicked breaths. He had to intercept the queen before she could do any more damage. It was all up to him.

It was easier said than done. No sooner had he stood up then the doors locked from the inside, indicating someone powerful had just entered the castle. Romano looked up to see the queen deposit Feliciano on the floor. She gave him a nasty smile but made no advances to hurt him.

"Oh, dearie me. Looks like you're defenseless!" She brandished her sword. "It looks like all I have to do is kill you, and then off the prince"

"You don't have to do this" Romano said, balling his hands into fists. "You don't have to hurt Feliciano, you can just let him go. I'm your real problem"

"It's too late for gambling, sweetie. My cover's blown. My kingdom thinks I'm a traitor, and they're right of course. All I have left is revenge."

She lunged, and Romano fell back. Dodging a sword was tricky business, and twice Romano heard the swoosh of the blade going right past his ear. He had to keep her away from Feliciano.

But despite his need to protect the crown prince, Feliciano had other plans. With the restricting hand off his throat and the constant fear of his life waning, color was slowly coming back to Feliciano's cheeks. He pulled himself up to his knees.

Romano's cry of pain forced him completely to his feet, as he saw the pauper- no, not the pauper anymore. As he saw his brother clutching a now wounded arm.

Feliciano looked around the entrance hall wildly, looking for anything to help. Aha!

He swiped a sword from an old rusty suit of armor, praying it wasn't as heavy as it looked. "Hey, mom!" Feliciano called. "Give me a chance to fight too!"

Feliciano had to thank Ludwig for all the impromptu fencing lessons. Even though the weapon in his hand now was much heavier, it very well saved his life as the queen turned on him. "Be a good boy, Feli!" She crooned as she tried to decapitate him. "And listen to your mother"

"More like old hag" Romano cried. She knocked Feliciano sideways and rounded on him. He threw a priceless castle decoration at her with his good arm.

Feliciano and Romano suddenly became a tag team. Every time the queen got to close to Feliciano, Romano found something to chuck at her with his uninjured arm. And when the tables turned, Feliciano charged with a high pitched battle cry.

They couldn't last forever though. Even a few minutes of this was exhausting.

All of a sudden, an idea came to Feliciano. When the queen's back was to him, he made wild gestures to Romano, indicating the staircase.

"What?" Romano asked, bewildered.

"I said off with your head!" The queen screeched.

Feliciano almost rolled his eyes. Without stopping to see if Romano got his memo, he ran to the staircase that led to the tallest castle tower. Ludwig would be ashamed if he knew what he was planning.

Thankfully, Romano understood. Or at least, he didn't want to stay alone with someone trying to kill him. He took the steps two at a time.

The prince and the pauper raced up as fast as their legs would take them, spurred on as inane screaming indicated the queen following them was not happy.

"Just a little further..." Feliciano panted. He was stopped at a door that led to the balcony. "Quick, through here!"

The open air did not have much to offer, just blue skies and a view of the whole courtyard. Feliciano was relieved to see King Romulus sitting up, but he was holding his side tightly. Arthur too looked unharmed.

Romano's attention was directed to the door they had just come through, expecting Queen Katerina any minute. She didn't disappoint, smashing the wood clean through. Romano grabbed for Feliciano's sword to defend them-

Something white and hot blinded his vision, and pain like he had never felt engulfed him. Feliciano screamed as Romano crumpled, clutching his body in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Feliciano cried horrified, as he saw his mother now held Arthur's wand in her gnarled grip.

"It's a simple torture curse" The queen explained. "Arthur sure does know his stuff. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this powerful magic on you too, but you've left me no choice." She waved the wand at Feliciano, who dropped his sword with a yelp.

Never one for being too bright, Feliciano reached for his weapon again. Queen Katerina shook her head. "Oh no, that won't do" With another wave, Feliciano found himself paralyzed.

The queen cackled at her good fortune. "Whatever will I do now?" She asked to no one in particular, for now, Romano was holding in choked sobs from the pain and Feliciano could not move. "I know!" She said suddenly, snapping her fingers. "I'll kill you!"

Romano found himself as the unlucky victim as a hand wrapped around his neck, lifting him off his knees. The queen smiled. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I promise you'll die when you hit the ground" She forced him back, now dangling over the railing. "Arrivederci!"

                                                     [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/38608358095/in/dateposted-public/)

For years to come, no one knew what mistake she made. Maybe magic needed eye contact to be binding. Maybe the paralysis spell was only for a few seconds. But maybe, and this was what Feliciano wanted to believe, maybe the will to fight for the ones you love was stronger than any spell.

Whatever the case, as soon as she let go of Romano, letting him fall down to earth, Feliciano gained control of his limbs. He didn't wait, jumping Queen Katerina and pushing her as hard as he could, right off the side of the balcony. She screamed as she fell, an awful sound that haunted his nightmares.

And then was she was gone.

Sobs wretched from Feliciano's mouth. But not for the mother he had lost. "Romano?" He whispered, hoping for a miracle. Perhaps someone had caught him or he grabbed the wand and wished for wings or-

"Oi! Don't just stand there and cry, help me up!" Feliciano nearly fainted with relief as he stuck his head over the railing to see Romano hanging from a decorative gargoyle, not two feet below. He quickly hauled him back to safety.

Feliciano threw himself at Romano, hugging him for dear life. And for once, Romano hugged back. "We're okay now" Feliciano found himself babbling through the hug and the tears. "And my moms dead. And evil. But also dead. And the king's back- oh my god, Romano you're  _my brother_ "

Romano pulled back at that. "Whoa, did I miss something or-"

"I heard her say it. She tried to off you when we were babies. You're a prince! I'm a prince!-"

"I'm a prince?" Romano asked, stunned. "I… I have a family?"

"This is all too much. What will Ludwig think, having to keep alive two crown princes? And who will marry Antonio? This is all too much..."

Romano let Feliciano babble, a smile creeping onto his face. He was a prince. He had a family. Everything was looking up


	12. The Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino finds a new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! Thank you all!
> 
> And thanks to the warm reception, plans for a sequel are underway. Chapter updates will be no where as fast as this, because this fic was a special case ;P 
> 
> If there's anything you want to see in a sequel (characters, interactions, smut), leave a comment! I'm willing to listen to anything at this stage

Romano stood in front of the mirror, sizing himself up. He was clothed in the finest the castle could offer: a green tailcoat, tan breeches, black boots that came up to his knees, and the crown he was supposed to wear at his recognition ceremony.

"Just like the naming ceremony, we were supposed to do when you were born!" King Romulus had boomed. Romano frowned as the crown slipped down his head a little, covering one eye.

Someone behind him giggled, and Romano looked in the mirror just in time to see Feliciano fix the crown himself. "You look amazing,  _Fratello_ "

Ever since Feliciano had found out about Romano's true identity, he had called him brother nonstop in their native language. It was annoying, sure, but it made Romano's heart swell to be constantly reminded he had a family. "Thanks" Romano replied gruffly. His reflection, ever the distrustful bastard, revealed a small smile on his face.

Arms snuck around his shoulders and Feliciano pulled him into a tight hug. "You're going to make the best prince  _ever_ "

Romano rolled his eyes. "I better be, after all it took to get here"

                                         [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/38796229564/in/dateposted-public/)

A lot had changed since Ludwig and Antonio had both broken down the doors to the castle to find the new brothers stranded on the tallest tower, numb and in shock over what had just happened. King Romulus had once again reigned in the crowds, directly them safely to their homes. That night there were intense debates among the court, as for whether or not Feliciano and Romano were to be tried for murder, and who was the real ruler now the queen was gone.

Arthur had stood up then, giving a first-hand account of what the queen had said; that Romano was a long-lost prince, and that she was a true traitor to her people. His vote was to reinstate King Romulus as the true leader. Voices came from all over the room in agreement. By the next dawn, Romulus had pardoned his sons and allowed them back into the castle for some much-needed rest.

Feliciano straightened up when a knock sounded at the door. Both brothers looked to see Antonio standing there, with a smile on his face. "You know," he said. "Wearing the crown before you're a recognized prince is actually considered treason..."

"Wouldn't you know it" Romano shot back.

Feliciano watched the two like they were playing an intense tennis match."I've got to go find Ludwig. He's my escort" He said quickly before dashing off, leaving them alone.

"Are you ready to go,  _mi Amor_?"

Romano grimaced, trying to force the butterflies down. "I'm so going to fall flat on my face or something"

Antonio laughed, wrapping Romano in his second hug of the day. "Of course not! I'd never let you fall"

"And the people!" Romano continued as if he never heard him. "You invited everyone I told you to, right?"

"They're all there and waiting"

"Hmph. Well, we better get a move on." Romano went to move past the door, but Antonio caught his hand. "Let me go, idiot. Like you said, people are waiting"

But Antonio was staring at the ring on his finger. Romano stopped struggling, choosing instead to watch him. The scene, he realized with start, was just like when he was jailed and Antonio came to rescue him. The imbecile better not go and get himself knocked out this time.

"My offer still stands, you know," Antonio said suddenly.

Romano raised an eyebrow. "Offer?"

"Of marriage. I think our two kingdoms would- I think you would- I mean,  _we_  would-" Antonio kept stuttering before he gave up with a drop of his head. "The point is, Lovino, I love you, and I still want to marry you"

"Oh" Romano's face was heating steadily. He couldn't think when Antonio was looking at him so seriously. Finally, he stammered out his answer. "Of  _course!_  Your offer had better still be on or I'd never talk to you again."

"Oh!" Antonio exclaimed as if he expected Romano to of said no. "Well in that case…  _te quiero"_

Standing on his tiptoes, Romano pulled him down into a quick kiss. "I love you too, you dippy idiot"

[=]

Feliciano found Ludwig in the entrance hall, speaking to someone he didn't recognize. The man was dressed head to toe in knightly armor, with only bits of stark white hair visible from the helmet. Ludwig stopped talking when he approached.

"Who's this?" The knight asked, gesturing to Feliciano.

"I am Prince Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, crown prince of the Kingdom of Italy and lover of pasta and kittens" Feliciano proudly said, introducing himself.

The man burst into laughter, doubling over uncomfortably in all his armor. "You're Feliciano? Well by god, I should have known! West said you were the cutest person in the castle!"

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, confused. "You told him I was the cutest in the castle?"

Ludwig's face was impossibly red. "Um-"

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig's big brother." The knight interrupted, saving Ludwig from explaining. "I'm also a full-fledged knight of the German Division of Protection.

Gilbert removed his helmet, and Feliciano got his first decent look at him. He was tall and skinny, with a crooked nose from one too many fights. He had stark white hair, beady red eyes, and a mischievous smile. In other words, the exact opposite of Ludwig.

"We're actually adopted brothers," Ludwig said, sensing Feliciano's confusion. "Gilbert joined my little family when he fell into some trouble. My mother thought he deserved a good home, and in turn he promised to watch out for me. He's how I got the job as your tutor, you know"

"Wow!" Feliciano gushed. "It's because of you I met Ludwig. That's so amazing"

"It was my pleasure" Gilbert boasted. "Anything for West."

Ludwig began to look uncomfortable again. "So, Gilbert, why  _are_  you here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"An old friend actually tracked me down, said it was very important that I come straight away." Gilbert looked around. "You haven't seen Francis around, have you?"

"I haven't seen him in a while," Feliciano said thoughtfully. "Ever since Romano's execution actually..."

"Who's execution?"

"My brother's," Feliciano said brightly. "But he's okay now"

Gilbert's face was scrunched up in confusion. "Long story," Ludwig said.

"Anyway, you should probably check upstairs. You better hurry though, because it's actually Romano's recognition ceremony in just a bit."

Gilbert nodded, before heading off. Feliciano and Ludwig watched him go.

"You never told me you had a brother," Feliciano said, leaning his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"You never asked."

Feliciano twisted around to face Ludwig, placing his small hands on his shoulders. "I just realized I don't know anything about your past and I'm your  _best friend_! Your now lover!" Ludwig's face colored at that. "I want to know all about you. We should have a slumber party and talk a lot because communication is good for a healthy relationship."

"Um-"

"My room, after the ceremony. I'll bring the sweets."

Ludwig found himself unable to reply as Feliciano turned around and began toward the throne room, leaving no room for argument.

[=]

Stumbling through unfamiliar castles in a full body suit of armor did little for Gilbert's sense of direction. He highly doubted Francis was just going to materialize out of the wallpaper.

Oddly enough, Francis did appear, rounding the corner so fast it seemed like he appeared from thin air. "Ah, Gilbert!" He exclaimed, stopping just short of running headlong into his friend. "Right on time!"

"You said there was a threat to the royal family," Gilbert said sternly. "As far as I can see, everyone is fine"

Francis waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "Mon Cher, there  _was_  a threat. But it's come to pass. The important thing now is you be present for the introduction of the newest Vargas prince and subsequently, your best friend's fiance."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Best friend? The closest I have to that is Elizaveta and the last time I saw her, she tried to take off my head." There was a beat before realization struck. "Wait a second. You don't mean-"

"Francis!" A voice called from the end of the hall. The smirk Francis sent Gilbert's way was enough to start a fight.

"I don't want to speak to him" Gilbert growled. "I have nothing to say to that bumbling idiot"

"Gilbert, do you realize how long I've worked to track you down and arrange this meeting? You will speak to him or I will kill you"

"He doesn't want to speak to me! I can't believe you made me do this-"

Footsteps cut him off as Antonio arrived, pulling along a boy who looked a lot like Feliciano. Gilbert turned away, his fists itching for a fist fight. That manipulative French  _snake,_ putting him in this position.

Living alone with the burden of his failure and then the loss of his only two friends was torture. Becoming a knight was great, with the amount of fighting and the admiration he received. But there was always something missing. He was lonely, all those years off fighting for some cause or another. Thoughts of returning to make amends were common, but he never had to balls to actually do it.

But now he had no choice.

Antonio, who had seemed to only notice Francis at the moment, was talking amiably. "We only have so long before we've got to be down there. What did you say we had to talk about?"

"I know this seems sudden" Francis said. "I mean if you count five years as  _sudden_. But, Antonie, say hello to Gilbert."

Antonio looked up, confused, to see his old friend standing there, fists clenched and a scowl on his face. "Gil…?"

"Look" Gilbert snapped. "I came here because I heard someone was in danger. And since that was a bold faced lie, I've got a life to get back to" Gilbert turned on his heels and started away, intent on taking the first horse away from the overbearing tension in the room.

"Wait!"

Gilbert didn't turn around.

"Gil, I'm sorry."

Despite everything, Gilbert froze, his feet planted still on their own accord.

"You were right," Antonio continued. "I needed to learn those things. I was being immature. And I should have realized why you were so upset. I just want to you to know, I finally got what you meant. About someone getting hurt because I wasn't strong enough. I understand now, so please don't leave"

Gilbert took a quick look at Francis. He sent a quick glare as if to say,  _apologize back, you dick_.

He slowly turned back around, finding himself looking at a hopefully Antonio, whose arms were outstretched like he wanted a hug. "Damnit. I ain't going to run crying into your arms, so stop looking so expectant. This, uh, wasn't just your fault. I was being kind of an ass. I just thought you would listen! But you didn't and- I'm… I'm, ugh jeez, I'm sorry too."

Francis began to slow clap, witnessing the one and only time Gilbert ever came close to apologizing. "C'est tres beau. Come on, hug it out."

"No," Gilbert said, but didn't have enough time to avoid Antonio catching him around the waist in a man-hug. "Holy fuck! Can't breath, can't breathe-"

"Lo Siento." Antonio apologized, putting him back on his feet. "I'm just so happy. I missed you! We can't be the troublemakers we used to be with just Francis and me. We needed you"

"Yeah yeah," Gilbert said. He shook off all the unfamiliar awkwardness and slapped Antonio on the back. "'Course you missed me. I'm awesome!"

"Oh! You haven't met Lovino. Lovino, Gilbert. Gilbert, Lovino."

The short brunette came a step closer from where he was standing, watching wearily from the sidelines. "It's Romano to you"

"So you're the one getting crowned, and the one who got executed," Gilbert said, freeing himself from Antonio. "Damn, small world."

Francis hummed. "Almost executed! Otherwise he'd be dead. Now hurry up, we got to get going before little Romano here misses everything. Out the door everyone!"

One by one they filed out into the throne room.

Antonio and Francis took their seats in the front row, and Gilbert sat next to Ludwig. Romano tried not to look so nervous as he surpassed them all to get to the raised platform, where a priest stood, his soon to be crown in his hand.

Feliciano motioned for him to bow. Romano did. A prayer was whispered in Italian, ending as fast as it started. When he stood, the priest took his hand and raised it, gesturing to the crowd. "I present, the eldest Prince to the Kingdom of Italy- Prince Lovino!"

Cheers went up all around him. Romano drunk in the familiar-faced in the crowd. The was Bella waving at him with her two brothers by her side. She looked much happier, because apparently, Madame Albetta left town after news of the Queen's death spread, leaving the dress shop to hardest worker. Arthur too was there. Despite the protests from both princes, King Romulus gave him another chance to do his job right.

There was Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig… Romano hated to admit it, but he owed him so much.

Feliciano came to stand next to him, smiling and waving too. As Romano stood there, facing the crowd, he realized that he couldn't be happier.


End file.
